I Know Your Little Secret, But I’m Not Telling You
by SaraChris
Summary: [REVISED] Sora just isn’t a virgin anymore and he can’t tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to model,actor Riku Misaki! Riku wants Sora as the winner...and as his girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Contest

**Author's Note:** Okay. So, I happened to look back on these old chapters…and they suck. Bad. I decided to revise them. Yes, revisions are great. Because of revisions, I've changed a few aspects to the story. I've changed Sora's last name.

—

**SC: **Another one?! I'm dying here!

**Cheekon:** …

**SC:** SAVE ME!

**Cheekon:** -begins walking away- SC, good luck on saving your ass.

**SC:** NOOOOOOO!

**Riku:** That was weird…

**Sora:** -looks at the draft of the story- Why do I always have to be the uke?

**Riku:** Because you're too cute but I'm too sexy.

**Sora:** SC, is that true?

**SC:** -sitting on the couch reading a SasukeXNaruto doujinshi- I'm neutral…I'm going to stay out of this…

**Riku:** See…? Even SC knows the truth.

**SC:** Damn straight!

**Sora:** -glares at SC- You are all evil! EVIL! -points out a cross- EXROSCISM!

**Riku:** SC, don't your friends exorcise each other…?

**SC:** -looks up from the book- Yeah…that was kind of sad…yet so yaoi…you know, I should put a scene like that in the story…

**Riku:** With Sora screaming his head off?!

**SC:** Yeah, just like my friend did!

**Riku:** -eyes Sora with seduction- YES! -glomps Sora-

**Sora:** STOP THIS MOLESTATION!

**Cheekon and SC:** There's going to be more of that…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** An obsessed yaoi fan girl…SaraChris…

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating: **M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But, wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**Sora:** What?!

**Riku:** I'm a model/actor…great…

**Cheekon:** It gets better… Kairi's in the story…

**Sora and Riku:** NOOOOOOOO!

**SC:** On with the story…

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_The Start of a Contest_

The fifteen year-old brunette could not, repeat, could NOT face his mother. It was just an instinct deep in his stomach that was gripping his insides, festering uncontrollably as he rummaged in his pockets for the house keys.

Why?

He lost his virginity, that's why.

Yeah, at the age of fifteen, he lost his virginity…and someone had taped it. Not that he knows…

But the most important fact still remained: his virginity, the innocence of one's body that everyone possessed when they were born, was gone. Gone for good.

He cautiously walked inside the house, making sure the close was clear. He tipped toed inside, trying to make no noises to wake his mother.

But she wasn't asleep.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

The abrupt presence of her voice made Sora jump. He turned around slowly, facing a tall woman with long brunette hair. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…trying to get inside?" His eyes shifted this way and that, feet scampering in place. He began to fidget his fingers.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "You're already inside, and it's _five in the morning_. Where have you been…?"

Sora's eye twitched. God, his mother asked too many questions.

"Umm…at the party?" It was the truth, well, not really. "THE party" was what he really meant, if one could differentiate the two meanings.

Saya, Sora's mom, shook her head. "You didn't call, but you're home. It doesn't matter now… I'm going back to bed." She kissed his forehead, Sora pouting because of the aforementioned act.

Saya immediately laughed. "For fifteen you really need to grow up."

Sora glared and pouted. Saya just rolled her eyes and began walking upstairs to her bedroom. With a click of the door, Sora sighed.

'_That was way, _way_ too close…_' Sora got into his bedroom. He removed his shirt and pants.

He felt dirty…

The brunette opened the bathroom door that was right across the bedroom and closed the door. He went inside the shower, turning on the showerhead. The water cascaded his entire body.

'_God…how am I going to tell mom…that I…lost…?_' He didn't have to finish the thought. He knew what he was talking about. And the worst part was that it was a _guy_ he did it with.

Yeah, Sora's gay.

Not that his mother knew, though. It was kind of sad but Sora was afraid; what if his mother was a homophobe? What if he told her and she would kick him out in the cold, harsh world? What if she hired a monkey to kill him? Wait…? Monkey…okay, getting a bit carried away…

He turned off the faucet, grabbing the nearby towel off its rail. He began drying himself, the pain still there.

"Damn it…" he breathed. God, did he hate the person who did it to him. It was kind of half rape, half not… Sora was ashamed.

Ashamed, that was it. He was ashamed that he would have to—one day—tell his mother of his deed. At least it wasn't a girl he did it with, Sora's optimism kicking in. She would have to come to his house to announce she was pregnant and he was the father.

Oh, how gross would that be?

"Sora, go to bed!" A knock from the door, and footsteps followed the command. Sora sighed.

"Okay," he answered, coming out with only a towel. He entered his bedroom, picking up the mess he made.

He was, after all, a neat freak.

He slipped on some clean boxers and plopped himself on his bed. He wrapped the sheets close to his body.

There was going to be no other comfort than this.

—

"HAHAHA! Revenge is so sweet…" cooed the red-head who was watching the little screen on the digital camera.

A smile crept on her face as she watched the brunette boy on the screen, screaming his heart out. She saw herself on the screen, a devious smile that matched with the one she had right now. The boy continued to scream, sweat dripping down his nude body. The girl was laughing as the boy screamed louder when she had inserted the condom-covered finger inside of him.

"This is how you pay, Sora Aoki," Kairi said, turning off the camera. She didn't have to watch it to know what was going to happen next. She was, after all, the one who made Sora "lose" his virginity.

Kairi then looked for the remote, and turned on the television as soon as she found it. A boy with silver hair and aqua eyes was plastered on the screen. Violet eyes were glued to the tube box.

'_Hey, adoring fans!_' said the gorgeous boy on national television. Kairi practically drooled over the fact the boy actually spoke.

Boy-crazy-drooling girls of around the world should be watching this broadcast.

'_I'm here to tell you girls, yes, I'm talking to you_—'

"Me…?" Kairi asked stupidly.

'—_that I'm looking for a girl to spend half a year with!_'

Kairi was squealing at the thought. Her, Kairi, with Riku Misaki, ultra super sexy model/actor! The thought was wonderful. She could think of the many activities they would do over the six months together.

'_All you have to do_,' Riku continued, '_is send me a tape of yourself to show me how talented and determined you girls are to have that spot by me to be my new girlfriend! You could be the lucky winner! And for a bonus for those in Destiny Islands_,' Kairi's eyes went wide, '_I'm going to stay there!_'

Screaming was heard throughout the whole house. Kairi's parents just shook their heads. They were use to the reactions Kairi has when Riku was on television or on a magazine or anywhere. They sometimes had to pull her out of the mall because she wouldn't move from drooling over the huge picture of the model plastered outside the GAP store. They wouldn't be surprised if she was actually going to win the contest.

Kairi scribbled the address of where Riku was going to stay:

_Studio 13, Paopu Destiny_  
_1779, Destiny Islands_

She held that piece of paper like it was her life source. She sighed. She grabbed her camera and turned it on.

"Hi, I'm Kairi Clover," she spoke to the camera. "And I'm your number one fan!"

—

"Mom…what are you doing?" asked Sora. He watched Saya staring at the screen, coffee cup in hand. Sora just took a seat beside his dazed mother, eating the prepared breakfast she made. After a long silence, a conversation between mother and son commenced.

"Sora, you should enter that contest."

"Huh?!" Sora stopped short of putting the piece of pancake in his mouth. He gave Saya a quizzical look.

"What for…? Didn't it say '_girls_' should be the _girl_friend, not a person with a penis?" he asked warily.

"Just cross dress," Saya said, not even looking at her son's reaction. He had dropped his eating utensils and gasped his mouth open.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" he retorted.

Saya only smiled, bringing the cup to her lips. "I _am_ serious, Sora. You have the look, you've been single since _ever_… C'mon, Sora! It _is_ Riku Misaki we're talking about." The smile that was manifested on her face deepened.

Sora scowled.

That's right, it was about Riku Misaki. Riku, Riku, _RIKU_! Sora could even visualize the incessant chants of the boy's name from the girls at school. That was what everyone talked about at school, even the guys! Well, only the gay and bisexual guys with the exception of Sora.

"Riku is so sexy" or "Riku has such a style" or "Riku's body is H-O-T!" or "His pierced ear makes him look so seductive" or, the one Sora hated the most, "Sora, you should go out with Riku sometime". Okay, that was only Tidus who was saying that. The tan, blond haired kid knew the brunette was gay, and he was only joking around. But, all in all, Sora was actually jealous of the sexy celebrity.

Not that the brunette would admit it.

"Ah, c'mon, Sora," Saya whined. Sora's eye twitched. The boy hated when his elated mother did this to him. He was not going to be convinced by his mother to enter some stupid contest to be some asshole celebrity's girlfriend. To hell with that.

"No."

"Why _not_?"

"No."

"I'll give you a bag of Oreos if you do it."

Sora turned to face his mother. Saya had a devious smile, as if she wanted to make her son cross dress and to audition for that contest. She secretly wanted her son to be gay.

Not that she'd admit it because she thought the way Sora acted was so homophobic.

Sora had to give in. Oreo cookies, hell yeah!

"Fine." Sora sighed in defeat. Saya cheered, almost jumping out of her chair. "On one condition."

Saya stopped dead in her tracks. "This is a secret between me and you. No one will know about this. This conversation never happened! Okay?" He raised his pinky.

Saya rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right!" she said, joining her pinky to her son's. Sora smiled.

Saya averted her eyes to the ceiling, a questioning grin plastered on her lips. "Can't I at least tell my friends?"

"NO!" Sora slammed his hands on the table, silverware trembling at the sudden movement. "Either way, I'm not going to make it, Mom!"

Saya narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"I don't have boobs." Sora admitted, patting his flat chest. His mother's eyes widened at least a fraction before she folded over in giggles.

"Do you…want to have some…?" she said between fits of laughter. Sora pouted indignantly.

"NO!"

And with that he stormed in his bedroom, infuriated by his mom's actions. Saya only shook her head and sighed.

This was going to be fun…

End of Chapter 1

**SC:** How did you guys like it? REVIEW!

**Cheekon:** Wow… So, Sora didn't really lose his virginity?

**SC:** No… Kairi is such a bitch!

**Kairi:** HEY! -throws a knife at SC-

**SC:** -dodging it quickly- MUDERER! You hurt Sora's pride!

**Sora:** -walking out of Riku's bedroom- Whose pride did she hurt?

**Everyone:** NOBODY'S!

Next we're going to meet Riku!

**Riku:** Oh, yeah! Entering the sex god.

**SC and Cheekon:** You're full of yourself…

—

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the revision version better. If not, well, just say what I still need to fix. Please don't say, "fix the whole damned plot", because that's just stupid. Please review, too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Secret

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll today, so please review these revised chapters if you haven't yet reviewed this story. It'll make me happier and updates come more frequently. One more thing, I changed one major part in this story, because one of the characters didn't seem to fit the scenario as I thought she would. So, that's about it; only more detail was added for a full effect. Please review.

—

**SC:** Welcome back, you horny people!

**Cheekon:** Nice welcoming…

**SC:** I know…X3

**Cheekon:** -rolls his eyes and leaves the room-

**SC:** -knocks on the door- Oi! Riku, Sora, get out of my room! They're at it again.

**Kairi:** I'm not surprised…

**SC:** -glares at Kairi the bitch- How did _you_ get here…?

**Kairi:** Just am…

**SC:** -pulls out a tank of gasoline, rope, and a match- Cheekon! Kairi's here!

**Cheekon:** -magically appears- Eh?

**SC and Cheekon:** -ties Kairi up, pour gasoline on her-

**SC:** -lights the match- This is fun.

**Sadistic Plot:** You can't kill her off yet.

**SC:** -looks at the future chapters- DAMN! You're right! Oh, well… Can I drop the match?

**S. Plot:** No…

**Everyone except Kairi:** -glares at the evil plot SC has created-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** -shifty eyes- Me?

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:** M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**Sora:** WHY? -points at the last chapter- Why do I have to enter the contest?!

**SC:** Because you're going to win—! Oops! Spoiler…

**Cheekon:** Bad SC, bad…

**Riku:** Hey! At least the readers know I get Sora -glomps Sora and begins molesting him, _again_-

**SC:** Let's leave them alone.

**Cheekon:** I agree.

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_The Little Secret_

The silver haired teen was practically spacing out on his desktop. He had only recently arrived at the Paopu Destiny Studios in Destiny Islands, already getting used to the hot weather. Maybe he could obtain an appealing tan while he was at it. What was he going to do today? To answer that question, he opened up his little black pocket book located in the first drawer and looked for Saturday.

_2:00 Meeting with Teen Magazine_

Riku narrowed his emerald eyes a bit, a grimace coming up to mask his façade. '_Fantastic…another boring interview with boring editors_.'

_4:00 Tea with Mom_

The older boy sweat dropped. Having tea with his manager—his own mother—was always weird.

_6:00 Sleep_

A smile laced his full lips. '_Best time of the day!_'

_8:00 to 11:00 Answer fan mail and look at audition tapes_

The celebrity groaned. That was always a thumb-down for the male's day.

_12:00 to…? PARTY! _A little heart was next to the writing that had only been inserted this morning when Riku Misaki had flipped through his planner earlier. And oh, did he love to party!

He closed the book as soon as his manager walked in his room. It kind of scared him though; it was like seeing a reflection mirroring his own perfect features, only the person was a woman, not a seventeen year-old guy.

"RIKU! GUESS WHAT?" his mother, Mi-Yae, shrieked. Riku covered his ears, eyeing his mother.

"Amaze me," he droned sarcastically. Mi-Yae just ignored it.

"Riku, honey, you've already gotten over 1,645 tapes by adoring fans!" By this, Mi-Yae enthusiastically placed the bags of tapes and mail on Riku's desk. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I hate this part of the job," the silver-haired male groaned, slouching over the desktop. Mi-Yae gave him an encouraging smile and two thumbs up.

"You can do it!" she said, sing-song-ing on the word "do". She began hopping her way out, closing the door. Riku lifted an eyebrow before he placed his black Converses that he was wearing on the mail and placed his hands behind his head. He didn't do anything for about fifteen minutes.

He would have rather daydreamed about having sex with his secretary—'_She is pretty damned hot'_—than touch the immense amount of mail he received from fans about the auditions.

"Okay… I'll just start looking at one," he proclaimed, getting onto his feet and reaching inside a bag. He pulled out a tape, _The Secret_, inscribed on it. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…what weird fan girls," he murmured as he walked up to the platinum flat screen and slipping the tape inside the VCR. A few minutes later he got some picture.

Yeah, some picture he got.

The camera got in view a naked brunette, sprawled on a bed. Riku looked at the screen closer, eyes wide. His palms were getting sweaty, and was that his pants constricting in his jeans?

'_Okay…this is getting weird…_'

Screaming from the boy was heard as he shut his eyes. A girl with red hair in only a bra and panties came in view, making a devious grin. She got something out of her bra—a condom. She slipped the condom on her index finger. She placed a hand on the boy.

"This might hurt," she said in a manly voice. Riku winced. The next part made Riku almost throw up.

The girl had placed her condom-covered fingers inside of the boy. The boy screamed, pleading for the finger to go away, though he kept telling the girl to not stop at times.

"Kai…stop…don't…" he panted, his eyes closed shut as if he were afraid of looking at what was happening.

"No, Sora…you know you like it…" She began thrusting her finger in and out. With each thrust, Sora, the brunette, shrieked in pain.

Riku couldn't take it anymore; his "little friend" couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the off button on the VCR. Riku placed his head in his hands, shaking his head.

He usually didn't lose his composure like that, and he didn't like the feeling. The silver-haired teen desperately tried to push the grotesque images of the slight rape away from his consciousness.

But the image of the brunette sprawled there naked and sweating just didn't leave. Riku cursed under his breath.

Great…if _Teen Magazine_ asks his sexuality, how was he going to answer?

'_I could answer that I'm bi, but then they all think that I'm some gay fag who models for guys… Okay, I can say I'm straight, but I'll only get mail from girls and I don't want that to happen… I could say I'm gay, but no girl mail and the paparazzi would be up my ass._' Riku just shoved the idea out of his head. Then a thought came to him.

A devious smirk made its appearance upon his lips, a finger scratching at his chin.

"I think I've just found the winner…"

—

"Kairi, I wanna see the tape!" whined the blond with matching antennas that were actually hair in the black dress. The two girls were momentarily in the redhead's room, only starting to discuss the tape situation out of parents' ears.

Kairi gave her a scheming smile. "You sure? It's really graphic…" she warned.

Larxene returned her a wicked smile. "Hey, if it's Sora naked, to hell with graphics!"

Both of the girls laughed maliciously as Kairi began searching for the tape in her cabinet located by her bed. Abruptly halted her movements, blinked, stared at it. What she saw amazed her. She pulled out a tape.

"Is that it?" Larxene asked, pointing at the object in her friend's hand. To answer her own question, she read the label.

_THE AUDITIONING TAPE! _Little hearts were drawn all around the words. Larxene looked up to meet with a very paranoid Kairi.

"Shit!" The redhead frantically rummaged through the cabinet thoroughly before sinking to the floor in loss. She hid her face in her hands.

Larxene's eyebrows arched questionably. "What…?"

"I gave Riku the wrong tape!"

The blonde's crystal blue eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh…" was all could be said, before both girls screamed their heads off.

—

"Sora, honey! Guess what?!" Saya said, jumping up and down on her son's bed in her pink bathrobe. Sora groaned, pulling the covers over him, blocking the sunrays coming from the window and his mother's bickering.

"No… I don't want to go to school…" he murmured under the sheets. Saya tilted her head slightly and gave Sora a confused look.

"Sora, today's a teacher workday." She began to shake his shoulders, trying to wake up her oh-so drooling, sleepy son. Finally, after five more attempts to wake him, Sora got up, spiky brown hair poking everywhere on his head. Saya laughed.

"What's so funny…?" he inquired, yawning.

Saya shook her head. "Oh, nothing dear… Want to go to the studio today?" She gave him that look—the look that said "you better go…or else!"

Sora pouted, simultaneously stretching his arms in the air. "I'm tired. Why to the studio…?" His arms suddenly stopped in midair. Then it hit him. Today was the day that Riku Misaki was at the studio to meet the Destiny Island community. More like screaming fans…

Saya pulled the brunette's arms, indicating him to get up and get ready. Sora rolled his eyes. There was one of such screaming fans.

"Fine…meanie," he said under his breath, but Saya only ignored it.

"Hurry up and get ready!" She began skipping out the door, laughing her heart out. Sora sighed.

Oh…his mother was weird all right…

Sora got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and began picking his attire. But with every shirt or pants he found, he tossed it aside. It was like he was trying to impress the star…which he wasn't.

No way! Sora hated him! That was final, zip, nothing more! He was only trying to look good because it was someone famous and whenever a famous person comes up in the islands, you have to dress up, right?

Right…?

Right! Sora finally picked a red t-shirt saying, "Liking what you see?" and blue baggy jeans. He ran downstairs to find Saya wearing a bikini top and shorts. Sora gave her a bewildered look.

"You are _NOT_ wearing that out in public!"

"It's over _103_degrees outside."

Sora narrowed his eyes at his strange mother suspiciously. "You just want to impress Riku…"

Saya pointed a figure at Sora's chest. "Same to you, mister!" The finger poked into his chest. "You only wear those clothes when you want to get into someone's pants!"

"_MOM_!"

"See? I win!" she exclaimed, hopping her way out of the door, keys whirling from her forefinger. Sora followed in pursuit, sulking and sighing whenever he could breathe one as Saya drove, singing at the top of her lungs with her 80's tunes.

"Like a virgin!" Saya leaned next to her son as she shouted the lyrics of Madonna's hits into his eardrums. They were going to be penetrated, and his ears will bleed, and he'd die. He'd have died, but then he wouldn't have to witness the results of the contest, but he'd be dead.

'_Great, absolutely perfect! This is going to be another day off of school to just be embarrassed by Mom. What joy.'_

"Wow…that's a LOT of people…" Sora observed astonishingly.

Sure enough, only glancing from outside the studio, the whole place was packed with people, mostly girls in extremely skimpy clothing. And to think Sora thought his mother was wearing something exotic; some girls were actually wearing all-down-right bikinis…in a studio! Not like it was against the law in the islands. Sora and Saya began walking through the crowd, bumping into many screaming Riku fans. Sora rolled his eyes at the mention of that monkey asshole, which was Sora's nickname for the star.

Saya had dragged Sora up to the front. A stage was propped up before them, with curtains hiding the behind the scenes equipment. And in a few moments, the curtains opened, in walking the most gorgeous person in the building.

Sora's eyes went wide. Yes, he had seen the older boy on TV and stuff like this, but this, this was _real_!

The boy's strutting down the stage was so graceful yet so manly it practically made the brunette drool. The silver hair, the ivory skin, the beautiful full lips…crap! Sora was bulging down…_there_! Emerald eyes then met with blue. The stare was intense. Sora noticed the tiny hint of blue that was surrounding the iris, along with the simple shade of green mingled in the pupil as well.

A smile then curled on Riku's face. "Hello."

More screaming was issued as Riku showed his pearly whites. Camera flashes were made here and there. The other girls who were actually trying to touch Riku were practically pushing Sora. He felt sandwiched between bikini-covered boobs, big mouths, and fleshy bodies. Sora looked around.

His mother was out of sight.

'_MOM?!_'

"Thank you, Destiny Islands." The silver-haired male lowered his hands; in an instance, everything was quiet. He continued.

"I've found my winner for the contest…" Riku said with a slight pause. Murmuring followed. "Yes, I know, it was fast, but I've spent countless nights contemplating on the consequences and finally found the one who would acquire the six months with me." With such acting skills, Riku lied through his pearly whites.

The only thing he really did through those nights were restraining himself from masturbating to death, if that were possible, but if it was, Riku would have had a very blissful departure from the living reality.

Sora's eyebrows arched at the news, only stopping while he was searching for his missing mother. _'Already? That was fast! Wow, someone was really lucky.'_

"And, that person is right here in the crowd." Riku again used his hands to gesture to the stage, waving the ivory palms in the air. More whispering. Girls squealed, hoping their name would be called as Riku held out an envelope, the person's name obviously typed inside the package.

"And the winner is"—drum roll could be heard from behind the curtains next to Riku—"Sora Aoki!" He pointed out the brunette who was still looking around for his mother. When someone in the crowd tapped his shoulder, the brunette looked up and around, finally realizing that he had won.

Wait…? He won?

Sora uncertainly pointed at himself, jaw dropping at the news.

"Don't be shy, Sora…" Riku held out a hand to Sora. Sora gave him a bewildered look.

'_I never even sent an audition tape! I only pretended I did so Mom would shut up,_' was all that Sora was thinking about as he was walked up to the stage and behind the curtain, escorted by Riku personally. Crying and wailing was heard throughout the studio.

"Kairi, either Sora sent an audition tape or Riku watched your tape of Sora," Larxene pointed out. Kairi began clawing at her own face.

"ARGH! This was supposed to be revenge! _Revenge_!" She began furiously pacing in front of the other girl, throwing her hands wildly in the air. "I was supposed to win that! I even did my cheerleading routine to show I was talented!"

A certain brunette woman perched nearby, sipping her banana-strawberry smoothie, heard this. Suspicions rose as she suckled on the straw and sinking her teeth on it. '_What were those two talking about…?_' Saya thought.

"Hey! Do I have to repeat myself?! I'M A GUY! G-U-Y! A FLIPPIN' MALE!"

Sora was shouting at the older boy who was dragging him by the wrist to his office. Sora pulled away but could not surpass Riku's tight grip. He gave up when they were in the spacious office. Riku pulled Sora to a couch, the older boy hovering over him.

Sora noticed that the not quite green but not quite blue eyes held something that wasn't supposed to be there—a feral stare looked back at his own cerulean eyes.

Lust didn't even begin to describe what was clouding Riku's eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME—!" But nothing else coherent went out, for warm, wet lips cut him off. Sora's blue eyes went wide at the contact. He closed them shut afterwards, a deep feeling in his stomach becoming ravenous.

Riku's hands were moving up Sora's shirt, searching for bare skin. He licked the bottom of Sora's lips, wishing for entrance.

And entrance he got.

For this was something Sora had never felt something like _this_ before. It was all new, foreign, but the fifteen year-old didn't know why he wasn't being cautious of the predicament he was in. He felt at ease, almost as if this, kissing Riku back, allowing the skimming hands to search around his whole shaking body, was right, that it was okay to be in the celebrity's arms and under the aforementioned person's body.

Sora opened his mouth wholeheartedly, getting Riku's tongue tangled with his own. Both fought for dominance but eventually Riku won. Fingers traced upon Sora's body as the shirt began riding up his chest. Sora's fingers dove into Riku's hair, loving the soft silver. A small moan escaped the brunette's lips, wanting more. Riku's tongue began moving around his mouth, memorizing every inch of the brunette's mouth. But, sadly, as all humans must do, they let go to get air. Something in the back of Sora's head clicked, telling him to use this time to push Riku off of him but to no avail.

"Get…off…" Sora was now begging this time, fear curling in his words. He felt an abrupt change sinking in his consciousness. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You know you like it…" Riku pulled his face down for another kiss, only to get punched.

He got punched _hard_. Sora's knuckles had connected roughly to his face, making him fall backwards, stumbling from the couch.

The silver haired teen rubbed his sore jaw, swishing the blood in his mouth. Sora got up, fixing his shirt, tears on the edge.

"What was that for?!" Riku hissed.

An angry tear fell from the younger boy's eye. "What d'you mean, 'what was that for'?! You kissed me! You're a friggin' star, for god's sake!"

Riku smiled, spitting the bit of blood out of his mouth. "So…" he droned impatiently.

"SO?! Why me!"

"That's a bit vague," Riku said, smirking. Sora narrowed his eyes, producing more tears to spill.

"Why, of all the pretty girls who want you, did you pick me, simpleton Sora Aoki?" Sora just didn't wait for an answer. He brought his knees close his chest and buried his head there. His sobs were echoing the room. Riku just sat there, dumfounded. Was he crying because he was reliving his little…_incident_ with the girl on the tape? Because, what with Riku had only instigated a little while ago, something probably in Sora's mind activated into remembering what had happened on that night with 'Kai'.

Riku, being a celebrity, didn't have the time to know how the mind works when it involved other people's memories. It didn't bring a paycheck into Riku's bank, so he simply waved the thought away a long time ago.

But he couldn't, not at this instant.

Riku got up and sat next to the crying boy, pulling him into an embrace. Sora backed away, flailing his fists in the air.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, burying his head once more. Riku sighed.

"Get out," he said calmly. Sora didn't have to be told twice; he ran out of the door, only to have his shoulder bumped by a silver haired woman. He didn't stop, didn't even look back to excuse himself from the bump. He ran away, out of Riku's life just like that. Riku slanted his eyes a bit. _'Nice depressing metaphor, dumbass,'_ he thought to himself. His mother gave her son a quizzical look.

"Did I miss anything…?"

Riku sighed, rubbing his temples. "Mom, that was the winner…" he said matter-of-factly, as if he were speaking to a child and not his own mother.

Mi-Yae scrunched her eyebrows together, peering out the doorway for a moment. "Wasn't that a…?"

"A _boy_?" Riku finished the sentence wryly. He nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Yeah, that was a boy."

Mi-Yae just shook her head. "You molested him, didn't you?"

Riku shot her a glare. "I didn't molest him if he was a participant!"

Mi-Yae only shrugged, dodging to look at the glare that could have penetrated through a wall if it were possible. "Then why was he crying…? Anyways, I got his mother with me." Mi-Yae pointed at the door; sure enough, a woman with long brunette hair walked in with a bikini top. Riku mustered up his charming smile.

"Hello," he said, trying to conjure a patient and polite appearance.

Saya blushed, which one could wonder where her son got his own signature trait from, while Mi-Yae rolled her eyes. She nudged Saya by the elbow. "Don't let the demon child seduce you." She perked her chin toward the actor-model.

Saya laughed. "I think he already has done that to my son…" Saya said, holding a very depressed teen by the shoulder, though he looked like he would have rather ran to the nearest dock and took the next ferry to leave the islands until a certain someone finally left than be here in the small room. Riku smirked; it was Sora, head down looking like a pathetic puppy.

'_Aw…and cute like a puppy, too…_' Riku almost swooned, but being such a narcissist macho, he didn't.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku waved. Sora looked up, eyes red and shiny. He gave the older male the finger as a response. Saya whacked her son on the head.

"OW! What was that for…?" He winced, rubbing his sore head.

"I assume you punched Riku in the jaw, am I correct?" Saya had noticed the blood stain around Riku's mouth.

Sora blushed.

Saya brought her son up to the Misaki family.

"Here, he's all yours Riku." She handed Sora with a kind smile, as if he were a present for Riku. In Riku's mind, he was.

"No! Mom!" Sora retorted, trying to pull away from Riku, writhing from the contact, but Riku laid Sora on his lap and began petting him.

"So soft! Thank you, Mrs. Aoki!" Riku said, giving an innocent smile. His mind sure wasn't innocent. It was conjuring the many, ahem, _strenuous_ activities he and Sora would participate together.

"MOM! Get me away from this pervert!"

Riku, ignoring the obvious insult towards him, began snuggling his cheek against Sora's head.

"New toy, new toy," Riku chanted, making Sora even turn a redder state. The mothers just looked at each other and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sora's mom, Saya," Saya said, smiling. Mi-Yae smiled back.

"Hello, I'm the mother of that molester there." She jerked a thumb in Riku's direction. "I'm Mi-Yae."

The mothers shook hands and began whispering in each other ears. Every once in a while, they'd giggled at what the other said. Sora was too much preoccupied by Riku's touching and kissing. Riku was way too preoccupied by Sora's protesting and the cute faces his new…girlfriend made at him.

End of Chapter 2

**SC:** Gotta love the fluff… Sora is getting molested again!

**Sora:** NOOO!

**Riku:** He loves me…

**SC:** Er…yeah… You go on ahead and convince yourself that.

**Sora:** I am _not_ your girlfriend!

**Riku:** If SC says so then you are.

**Sora:** -pouts the most adorable pout he could muster- SC…is this true…

**SC:** No comment… -shyly stealing glances at the pout and sighing to herself-

**Kairi:** I didn't win… -rocks back and forth like a maniac in her emo corner-

**Cheekon:** Weird… Review!


	3. Chapter 3: You’re Riku’s

**Author's Note:** Another attempt to fix these chapters. Well, I'm almost done. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

—

**SC:** Hello again, my adoring fans!

**Cheekon:** They hate you.

**SC:** …

**Cheekon:** Skip to the program!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** -shifty eyes- Me?

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:** M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**Sora:** That's not fair! Why can't I be the molester?!

**Riku:** But SC approves me being the molester… And such words shouldn't come out of that sweet, innocent mouth of yours, Sora.

**Sora:** …Shut up.

**SC:** Riku, that's not true… -it is-

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_You're Riku's_

Let's put in plain and simple: Sora **HATES** Riku Misaki! Please look back to that sentence a second time and notice the large print and the boldness of those words, thank you very much. Riku, the famous model and actor, kept messing with him, calling Sora his 'new toy'.

More like a sex toy…but the brunette would never voice this out to only be tackled by the aforementioned model-actor, because, apparently, the brunette was "too pure" to say such things.

The older teen kept making Sora more uncomfortable by the second. Riku continuously puts his hands on the brunette, especially his pants.

"Stop that!" commanded Sora. Riku just ignored the plea and went on with his usual nibbling on his 'new toy's' ear. Sora tried and tried pushing Riku away but his hands did the very opposite; they brought the silver haired boy closer to Sora. It was until Sora's mother, Saya, and Riku's mother, Mi-Yae walked in. They bit their lips to prevent themselves laughing from their asses off.

Riku, as usual, was on top of Sora, who was blushing hysterically and whose shirt was riding up his chest that very moment. Riku put on his most innocent look.

"So, Mrs. Aoki…" he trailed immaculately as his restless fingers inched closer to one of Sora's perked nipples. Sora slapped at the hand.

"Call me Saya," the older brunette said.

"Is Sora mine for the half of the year?" Riku brought his face closer to Sora's face, looking deep into those blue eyes he had practically _drowned in_ at first sight. Though, being the egomaniac he was, the older male wouldn't admit it, so he only smirked down at the distressing face of his "toy", Sora, who seemed to find it quite difficult to comprehend the whole predicament he was currently in.

Saya and Mi-Yae looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"To hell, yeah!"

Riku grinned ear to ear. Sora twitched, writhing under the body that was hovering over his own.

"MOM! I don't want to!" he whined. Saya narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips.

She wagged an impatient finger at her unhappy son. "Too bad… You're all of Riku's whether you like it or not!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YESSSSS!" Riku said, pulling Sora close to him in a sitting position. Sora was turning redder each minute. He gave his mother a pout and glare. Saya laughed, delighted that her plan worked.

Riku nuzzled his head in Sora's mess of hair, inhaling the smell of green apples. He dug his cheek against the chocolate locks, burying his face there.

"Well," Mi-Yae began. "Riku probably has to go to the same school Sora goes to now."

Sora's eyes went wide. "He is not, I repeat, he is NOT going to Black Academy—!" He covered his mouth, eyes blowing up.

'_Shit! Now he knows what school I go to!_'

Riku noticed this and smirked. "Sora-pooh!" Twitching of Sora's eye. "I guess that's the school I'll be going to!" he said in a singing voice, ecstatic at his clever rhyming skills. Sora glared at him, his mouth still covered both from saying this _precious_ information and protecting his mouth from Riku's tongue. Riku frowned.

"Don't you want to uncover your mouth so you could _taste_ me?" Sora shook his head vigorously towards the lack of conspicuousness of Riku's last statement. Riku pulled the hands away from his…_girlfriend's_ mouth with ease and brushed his lips on them. Sora blinked. He was surprised that Riku didn't shove his tongue down his throat.

Not that he _wanted_ him to! Nope, Sora despised the feeling of Riku's tongue on the roof of his mouth, tickling around, probing, requesting the other boy's own tongue to come out to

"What? Did you think I was going to kiss you like you really wanted?" Riku asked slyly. Sora pouted. Saya pulled Sora up from Riku's arms and brought him up to his feet.

"Time to go!" Saya said, dragging Sora who turned and stuck his tongue out to the asshole or other known as Riku. Riku flicked his tongue suggestively at the fifteen year old, getting a disgusted look from Sora.

'_This is going to be…interesting…_' Riku thought.

—

"AHHHHHHH! I need to speak with Riku Misaki immediately!" Kairi said, half screaming, half whining, at the blond secretary at the desk.

As soon as the redhead had the time to, she quickly made her way into the studio, on a rampage to finally fix this problem she had been dealing with since yesterday afternoon, ever since Sora's name had been called and not her. Kairi was fuming with jealousy, head to toe, almost choking Larxene because of her frustration.

It was supposed to be her in Riku's arms, not that stupid brunette whom she had vowed to rue his life until whenever she stopped, which wouldn't be any time soon.

"I'm sorry," said the secretary. The secretary was a tall woman, with her blond hair up in a bun that was placed by sticking two black chopsticks. Her clothes, a plain maroon suit, were crisp, as was expected from the casual staff who worked under the silver-haired celebrity.

She did not even glance up from the computer screen prompted in front of her. "Mr. Misaki is busy right now. Come back another time," she said politely, going back to her paperwork.

Kairi's face flushed with anger. She would not give up so easily. She tentatively placed both hands atop of the desk before her. "Excuse me, um…"

"It's Quistis," the secretary corrected.

"Okay, _Quistis_, I need to speak with Riku about the contest—!"

"What about it?"

Both the females looked to see Riku walking up to them wearing a black t-shirt, tint blue-green cargo pants, and black converse shoes. Kairi blinked, fixing her tight, tight white shirt and purple skirt. She smiled her really glossy lips.

"Hey, I'm Kairi," she said sweetly. The redhead blinked seductively at the male. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What about the contest, _Kairi_?" Riku's voice laced with an edge and a tint of sarcasm came out when he said the girl's name. "I'm positive that I announced the winner loud and clear, right, Quistis?" He crossed his arms confidently, looked at his secretary.

"Correct," she answered, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"_See_?"

Kairi opened her mouth, close to stammering the words coming out of her mouth. "But the winner's a _guy_, not a _girl_!"

"Yeah, I hadn't quite noticed that, I do believe," Riku retorted dryly. He almost added a roll of the eyes, but decided against it. He had to be polite to his fans, after all, they were the ones that kept him in business, even if one of those said fans were bitchy and looked like they would murder one of his staff members.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a _girl_friend?" Kairi pointed out, cheeks turning a slight color of pink of irritation.

"I'll just make Sora cross dress…" Riku droned, shrugging then waving his hand dismissively. The older male didn't think the proposition wouldn't be a terrible idea, actually, so he inwardly smirked to himself.

"You know that tape wasn't an audition tape!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the star. Riku smirked.

"I asked for audition tapes, so it _must_ be an audition tape," he snapped.

"Well…" Kairi was stuck with words. She began running, tears welling up her violet eyes.

"Porno freak!" Riku called back at her. Kairi stopped at the elevator door and turned. Her makeup was runny and made her look even uglier.

Purple eyes never looks appealing.

"Fag!" She yelled back.

"Hey, at least _I_ don't manipulate people to believe I'm male so I get them to come to bed with me."

Kairi scowled and jumped on the elevator; screaming cuss words were heard outside of the doors. Quistis shook her head, smiling, still tapping away at the keyboard.

"Nice come-back, Mr. Misaki."

"Thanks, Quistis."

—

"Mom, I'm sick!" the fifteen year old announced, jumping up and down next to his mother inside of his bedroom. Saya gave him a confused look.

"You're not sick. You just don't want to go to school with Riku," she informed while fixing Sora's black tie. He hated his uniform: a white button down short sleeve shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a tie with red _B.A._ printed on it. Sora groaned at the mention of Riku.

"Don't talk about him right after I ate breakfast. I'm going to regurgitate those lovely pancakes you especially made for me."

Saya laughed, handing Sora his red backpack. She kissed him on his cheek. Sora rubbed his cheek. Seeing no lipstick mark on his hand—he hated those—he grabbed the backpack and walked out the door.

"Have _fun_ at school, sweetie! I'll be there at school soon," she said, waving her son out the door as he walked down the driveway. "I won't be surprised if you have _hickies_ on your body!"

Sora stopped by the mailbox, whirled backwards, gave her a grim look.

"MOM!"

—

"Mom, must I wear this?" the seventeen year old asked, looking at his reflection on the mirror. Mi-Yae gave him a look.

"The school requires a uniform, Riku, even if you are famous."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't do uniforms," he said calmly, having another glance at his uniform from the body-length mirror placed on his closet door.

"Yet you do Sora."

"Damn straight!"

Mi-Yae could only shake her head. She pointed at Riku's pants.

"You really going to wear leather?" Really, the antics her son uses surprised the thirty-something year-old still to this day.

Riku shrugged. He buttoned up his white shirt with the elbow cuffs. He had his black shirt underneath, and with his leather pants and black shoes, he smiled at his reflection.

_DING- DONG!_

Mi-Yae walked out of her son's room, still wondering what happened with Riku's genetics in the whole baby process, and answered the front door. Sora was practically blushing when his enemy's mother answered the door. She beckoned him inside, handing him a soft smile.

"You look really…sophisticated in that suit, Mrs. Misaki." Sora complimented on her gray suit with black stripes.

Mrs. Misaki squealed, her manicured hands flying to her mouth. "Why, thank you! And call me Misaki-chan; it makes me sound younger."

Sora genuinely smiled in understanding. Such a smile could brighten the gloomiest of places.

'_Riku sure knows when he sees something good…_' Mi-Yae thought.

"Sora, Riku's admiring himself right now. He'll be done soon." And she was right. As soon as the statement left her lips, Riku began walking down the stairs and stopped short when he noticed Sora.

Sora, blushing with his uniform, looking simple and cute, sheepishly glanced up to meet his eyes. Riku smirked.

"You look cute, Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Shove it," he said. Riku's smirk deepened. Sora was even cuter when angry. Mi-Yae just sighed and began pushing the two out of her condominium. Riku and Mi-Yae were living in a condominium located in the rich parts of Destiny Islands, around the center where most of the activity of the islands took place.

"Riku!" she called.

"Yeah, Mom?" Riku turned around, Sora only inches away from him. Mi-Yae's silver head was poking out of the doorway.

"Riku, I don't want to get a phone call from school saying you slammed Sora against a locker and fucked him then and there."

"Don't worry, Mom," Riku said, turning to face a blushing Sora. "I won't _fuck_ him, just _molest_," he said huskily. Adding reassurance, he slowly placed a hand on Sora's shoulder then, sliding down meticulously, he placed it to rest upon the hip. He led the brunette out to the limo parked nearby the resident. Sora involuntarily shivered.

'_Ew…_' he thought. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

—

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned around at the sound of his name being called, Riku's arm around his waist. Sora gulped and blushed the _third_ time this morning; Riku had molested the brunette during the limo ride to school. The driver didn't seem to mind his boss ravishing a poor, innocent minor in the back of the vehicle, only whistling a small tune to maybe drown the sounds coming from the backseat.

The last people Sora wanted to see this morning other than Riku: Tidus and Wakka, hand in hand, coming to his direction.

Sora tilted his head to the side, confused.

Odd, they _are_ only friends, right?

'_Wrong!'_ said a small voice in the back of Sora's mind, banging at him for being such an idiot to think otherwise.

"Sora, congrats on your new boyfriend," the tan blond said, smiling ear to ear and elbowing Sora to gesture him to kiss Riku. He raised a hand in greeting at the celebrity, who only ignored the blond with a turn of his nose.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! Can't you people get that through your thick heads?!" Sora exclaimed infuriately, pointing at the two.

Wakka chuckled. "Sorry, ya! We just thought that…anyways, you're one of us now!" the red head exclaimed, emphasizing his statement by holding up the linked hands. Sora frowned.

"'One of us?' What does that mean?"

"It means you're gay, Sora," Riku happily said, kissing his new toy on the cheek. Sora shrieked.

"STOP THAT FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"You mean '_don't_ stop for the last time'?" Riku corrected, leaning closer for a more deeply meaning kiss. Sora shoved him off of him, mortified by the fact he was doing this in front of his two best friends. Tidus only laughed and kissed Wakka on the lips. _The lips_! Sora gasped.

"You," he pointed at Tidus, "and you," here he was pointing at Wakka, "are gay?" Sora paused for a moment, stealing glances back and forth at his friends as if this was a tennis match. His heart, for some odd reason, began to sink. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"Because we weren't sure if ya really were gay even though ya admitted it," Wakka explained. "Ya act really boyish to be gay."

Sora blinked.

"Oh…" was all he could say until Riku placed his hands up his shirt. While Sora was oh so talking, Riku had successfully un-tucked his plaything's shirt.

He was only smiling naively when Sora's hands flew on top of his own.

"I'm bored, Sora. I need something or _someone_ to _play_ with…" he purred, making Sora shiver more.

"Well…" Tidus commented reluctantly, scratching his chin. "We'll…uh…leave you guys alone… Buh-bye, Sora!"

And with a wave, Tidus and Wakka began walking down the hallway, quietly laughing amongst themselves. Sora reached his hand out to the fleeting couple.

"Don't leave me with this sadistic bastard! At least save me!"

"Foul language, Sora…foul language…" Riku tsked, his lips dangerously close to Sora's neck. His ivory hands were moving rapidly, unbuttoning the useless shirt, searching more of that lovely skin the younger boy possessed. A moan escaped the younger boy's lips as Riku brought his tongue on Sora's nipple.

"Riku…stop…we have to…AHH!" Riku bit hard on the nipple and licked the sore wound.

"We have to what? Get more privacy?" he solicited, proceeding to doing the same thing with the other nipple. "We don't need to…" Riku answered huskily.

Sora's mind went into freeze mode. The brunette _had_ to do something. If he didn't, there would go his dignity, along with his normal life into the drain as every person inhabiting the island of being would scold him caught doing the deed in a middle of a school hallway. For shame.

WHAM!

Riku was on the floor now, holding his nether regions.

"F-_fuck_…! Sora…? What the hell…?!" he hissed through his teeth, his eyes closed. Sora began hurriedly buttoning his shirt, looking around if anyone saw them. No one in sight. That was a good thing, obviously. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"I told you already. We have to go to the main office to get your schedule," Sora said, bending down to poor Riku. He bit his lip. He may have hit too hard, but then again, any kind of pressure to a guy's lower parts would equal a hellava pain for that guy. Riku was in a fetal position, still holding his balls for dear life. He winced as Sora put his arms around Riku's waist as hauled him up from the white floor.

"Sorry…" was all Sora whispered, was all he could really say for an apology—though part of him still believed the older male deserved it—as Riku flung an arm on Sora's shoulders. The other male rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you."

—

"Oh, Sora. Who's your new friend?" A forty year old, baldheaded man asked the brunette who was holding an injured teen on his shoulders.

The two students had reached the multi-connected main office located in the west wing of the school, though they would have arrived awhile sooner and maybe not one of them would have been injured, but let's not contemplate it any further. They were there, standing before the principal of Black Academy, who seemed to be unfazed by the appearance of the two boys as he grinned from ear to ear. Soft classical music drifted out of the speakers of the radio placed at the feet of the principal's desk.

"It's Riku, the model and actor who came to Destiny Islands to stay," Sora answered, readjusting his hold on the said model-actor.

The man blinked and eyed Riku a little closer. "You mean the one who asked fans to send audition tapes to see who would win his contest of being his girlfriend for half a year? Didn't you win that, Sora?"

Sora sighed. "Yeah…"

The older man smiled, placing his interlocked hands under his chin. "It's all right, Sora… Um…why do you have him around your shoulders?"

"Oh…well…long story put short: Sora--!" Sora briskly kicked Riku on the ankle.

"Ow! Why, you sonava—!"

"He fell and twisted his ankle, Mr. Beauchamp," Sora blurted, giving Riku a dirty look. Riku narrowed his eyes into feral slits, growling.

"Oh… Are you all right, Mr. Misaki?" Mr. Beauchamp inquired with concern, leaning against his desk to make further actions of keeping his students safe.

"Call me Riku, and yes," he looked up from Sora's face to look up at Mr. Beauchamp. "_I'm all right_." He emphasized the last three words. Mr. Beauchamp didn't seem to notice.

"Riku, I think you should check that ankle of yours."

Riku frowned. "It's not my ankle that's in pain, it's my ba—!" Another kick on the ankle. "Okay…it's my ankle now." Riku glowered at Sora. Sora inclined his head the other way, apparently appearing to be the innocent one.

"Well, since you're here, you can get you're schedule from Lulu over there." Mr. Beauchamp pointed to the desk right next to his office.

"Oh, Sora." Mr. Beauchamp stood up and placed a comforting hand on Sora's other shoulder, the one not carrying Riku's arm. "Don't be sad because Riku's a guy." He added his signature smile, the one he gave to students—and they liked their principal because of it. Sora scowled but hid it in the returning smile.

"Okay, Mr. Beauchamp," Sora said to his principle, not quite sure why the principal would say that, but then again the principal wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Not that Sora should be one to talk. With Riku on his shoulders, the two left the principle's office and walked up to the attendance desk.

A woman of middle age (women never revealed their ages, as Saya had said) with dark makeup and glasses, with her hair tied in a loose bun ornamented with small braids hanging from the bun, sat behind the desk, typing on the computer in front of her.

"Um…Ms. Lulu?"

Lulu looked up from her work, a grim face placed on her visage. "Yes, Mr. Aoki." Lulu addressed student's names by last name than first name unlike the principle, Mr. Beauchamp. Maybe that was why some students are apprehensive when approaching to the attendance desk that separated them from the cold, passive woman. Not that Lulu mind about the shyness. She practically was fond of it. It made her in charge, which she technically was.

"I would like to have the schedule for Riku Misaki," Sora requested, making a notion to who Riku Misaki was with his shoulders. Lulu lowered her eyes to examine Riku. She always did this to see if that person was really supposed to be at the school. She looked up.

"Alright, Mr. Aoki." She waited patiently as a slip of paper began printing from the printer. When done, she handed the paper to Sora.

"Have a good day, Aoki and Misaki."

"You too," Riku and Sora said in unison. This time, they didn't scowl at each other; rather, they walked down the corridor in silence. Sora glanced at the schedule; he immediately frowned.

Riku blinked at the brunette's change of attitude. "What's up? What classes do I have?"

"Every class with me except homeroom," Sora answered, burying the slight disappointment from his voice and placing the paper in Riku's pocket. He finally noticed Riku's pants.

"Why are you wearing leather?"

"'Cause it makes me look sexy for my Sora-pooh!" Riku answered, receiving a pout from "Sora-pooh".

"Hey, cheer up! I'll molest you later."

Sora twitched his left eyes again. This was becoming a habit. He dropped Riku right there on the floor and walked away, leaving a stunned Riku in his wake. Riku was speechless. However, it didn't stop him from smirking deviously at the brunette's walking back, his view going downwards to his ass, and staying there as a thought that matched his smile popped in his mind.

'_Oh…I'll get back at you, Sora…just you wait…_'

And oh, did he get Sora back.

Every single class Sora and Riku were together, which was all of them, Riku somehow sat right next to the blue eyed boy. Sora couldn't stand it. Riku, even while the teacher was looking, put his hands either up Sora's un-tucked shirt or down his butt. Sometimes he even made out with Sora outside of class, in the hallways, where people could see. Either Sora pushed Riku (one out of a million chances) or Riku pulled him to their next class and molested him on the desk until the teacher dragged them apart. Sora wished he just crawled in a box without Riku in it!

It was lunchtime, Sora's favorite period. The cafeteria, like any other cafeteria, was a room for socializing teens to meet up with their friends and discuss about any petty conversation that came up.

Sora and the rest of his crew—Riku was somehow missing, for Sora had escaped his sexual clutches at the last minute before retrieving his tray of lunch—were sitting in the table on the far corner of the cafeteria, not really trying to interact with the other bustling students in the vicinity.

"Wakka, can I feed you?" Tidus made puppy eyes at his boyfriend. Wakka finally gave in with a sigh.

"All right, except don't shove it down my throat like last time!" he warned half sternly. Tidus gave him a seductive look.

"Oh, I'll only use my tongue for that and my—"

"OKAY! I think we got the point there, Tidus!" Sora blurted out, almost having a heart attack. He shot an indignant glare towards the blond, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your _boyfriend_…" A glare from Sora. "I mean, _your friend_." Another glare. "Okay, the _asshole_?" Tidus asked. Sora shrugged.

"Beats me. I don't care," he said indifferently, shoving his tray away from his body.

"Really now, Sora…" A hand slipped up Sora's back. Sora yelped. He turned around and made a cross with his two index fingers.

"Back away, demon child!"

Riku gave him and his makeshift exorcism a quizzical look.

"I guess that means you missed me." He pounced on Sora to the lunch table seats.

"Riku—eep!" was all that was said when Riku attacked, hungrily kissing the younger boy. Moaning was heard throughout the cafeteria, a few looking up to see what was the commotion. Tidus and Wakka just stared until the latter said something.

"Ya, Riku, you going to eat that?" He was referring to the Burger King bag on the table that Riku brought. He left the school premises to eat from a fast food restaurant than eat school lunch made by unprofessional cooks.

"No," he said, leaving Sora breathless. "I have my lunch right here." The male commenced to slide his finger around Sora's…problem. Another moan escaped. Sora didn't even realized what the celebrity said next.

"Let's find more privacy." Before the brunette knew what was going on, Riku had already hurled the boy on his shoulder like a fireman and began walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria looked up; it wasn't usual to see a screaming kid on top of a celebrity's shoulder at the academy but the students had lives, so they went back to their conversations.

Tidus and Wakka stared at the two departing boys' backs then looked at each other, only to blink once and shrug their shoulders simultaneously, returning to the redhead boy to comply to his boyfriend's requests.

Riku had slammed Sora to the locker, kissing him furiously, hungrily, as if he took one moment to let go the brunette would have scampered off in escape. Sora savored every moment of it, though the back of his head could say otherwise. Wait. This wasn't supposed to be what he should be contemplating about! He had to get away from the evil clutches of the silver-haired sex god before being defiled pleasurably. Ack! His hands were on Riku's shirt buttons, unbuttoning each one. The same could go for Riku; he too was unbuttoning Sora's shirt, revealing the bite marks on his chest from earlier sessions. Riku smirked.

"So…where were we before you kicked me in the balls…?" he asked slyly, pursing his warm lips.

Sora rolled his eyes. He might as well go along with the whole ordeal, seeing there was no turning back moment anyway. Might as well make the best of it. This was a celebrity, right? This didn't happen to every person in the world, so the brunette supposed he could stomach with the other's presence for a while, last a few memories.

"Just take off that shirt of mine, dammit!" The aggravated pout made an inconspicuous appearance on his lips.

Riku narrowed his aqua greens. "Hey, I command _you_ to do things, but your request there I've _always_ wanted to do."

With that, he pulled the clothing past Sora's shoulders and arms, leaving it to hang on Sora's elbows. Riku kissed the bare shoulder, sucking on the flesh until he unashamedly left a hickey on the spot. The male brought his face up to admire his work. Sora glanced at his face, wishing for more attention. They kissed again, tongues once again fighting for dominance. It was a passionate, if not violent, kiss.

Riku won again.

Riku began caressing Sora's sore tongue, licking every part of the boy's mouth, while his knee boldly inched between the other boy's legs. The knee skimmed up and down, applying pressure onto Sora's arousal at times. Riku received a lively reaction every time he did so, relishing the moans from the small boy's lips.

He began leaving the tongue to nibble and suck on his bottom lip, to his jaw line. The butterfly kisses began, first on Sora's neck, then to his pulse line—which was planted the softest kiss. Sora's hand began to entangle in Riku's locks of silver hair, wanting more of this older teen. Sora only let time slip as Riku's hands went down his pants, rubbing the younger boy's hard-on against the fabric. Sora moaned.

"R...Riku…I want you…" Sora mewled, bucking his hips towards the hand on him. Riku kissed and licked on Sora's neck. He kissed the spot, above his heart.

"I know," he said, breathing heavily on Sora's chest, and then let his head rest on the crook of his collarbone, inhaling that sweet green apple smell.

"Ahem…Sora…?"

Both boys looked up. Sora was mortified, struggling to hide under Riku's stomach for all eternity from shock, and Riku was, as usual, calm and composed, as the new person approached them.

End of Chapter 3

**SC:** I know cliffy! I had to do it!

**Cheekon:** That's awful…

**SC:** I know…

**Riku:** Who is that person who just came out of nowhere?

**SC:** To spoil my readers, it's the student counselor of the school.

**Sora and Riku:** WHAT!

**SC:** Buy-bye… Please leave lots of cookies with your review. –smile-


	4. Chapter 4: The Student Counselor

SC: WOW/looks at the reviews/ everyone really likes me…well except this one person: picks people noses…that really needs to change…

Cheekon: wow…she said ewww! To you!

SC: So I emailed her back and told her ewwww to her!

Cheekon: you really are asian and black…

SC/blushes/

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** An obsessed yaoi fan girl…SaraChris…

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:  **M forMature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

Sora/looks at reviews/ Why does everyone like me to be with that /points at Riku/ monkey!

Riku: Starday likes it when I say 'new toy'! Sora, are you my new toy…?

Sora: NOOO/instead looks at Riku dreamily/

SC: This madness has to stop!

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_The Student Counselor_

"Ahem…Sora…?"

Both boys looked up. Sora was mortified and Riku was as usual, calm as the new person approached them.

"M-Mom? Oh, hi?" Sora said sheepishly. Saya just stared at her son who was actually pinned down by none other than Riku. Riku innocently smiled.

"Hello, Saya. Why are **you** here?" Saya smiled.

"Sora didn't tell you! Why, I'm the student counselor here!" (AN: I answered the question for my reviewers!) Riku smirked.

"Do I have to have one of those meetings if I get caught doing this again…?" Saya neared Riku and whispered in his ear. Riku's face was out right mischief. Sora gulped.

'_What are they talking about…!_'

Riku let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Sora and licked his ear. Sora yelped.

"MOM! Don't just stand there! Help me!" he whined. Saya just laughed with Riku.

"Oh, honey…I was right," she pointed at the purple mark on Sora's shoulder, "You got a hickey! Congrats!" Saya patted Sora's shoulder, smiling like a maniac. Sora pouted. He pulled the shirt that was hanging on his forearms to his shoulders and buttoned up his shirt. He made a glare at Riku.

"Burn in hell…" he muttered, walking away as soon as the bell rang. Saya shook her head.

"Jeez, my son is **so** naïve," Riku nodded, agreeing with the student counselor.

"I'm going to change that," Riku said to himself.

Himself and his really perverted mind…

'_Stay away from me! Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!_' Sora kept ignoring Riku all throughout the rest of the day, avoiding him at all cost. Well, tried.

"Sora, why are you ignoring Riku?" Tidus and Sora were changing into their P.E. clothes, on the other side of the locker room; away from Riku.

"Because my mom caught us in the halls…" he didn't need to finish his statement. Tidus bit his lip to stop his self from laughing at his best friend.

"Wow, your **mom** actually **saw**; what did she do?" Sora shot a glare at the blonde.

"She actually **wants** me to be Riku's," he said coolly. Tidus gave the brunette a quizzical look.

"I didn't think your mom would actually approve of that kind of matter," Sora sighed.

"Neither did I, but my mom wants Riku to screw me senseless,"

"Damn straight," Sora jumped out of his shorts. He reluctantly turned around.

Yep, it was Riku.

He had a smug look on his face.

"Sora," he said only to have the brunette to ignore the older teen. Sora could be really annoying.

"Oi! Sora," Wakka came in, cocking an eyebrow at the sight he saw. Sora was again pinned down by none other than Riku, licking his face like a dog.

"Uhhh…okay…um…"Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Wakka, cat got your tongue? **I** could always be **your** cat," Wakka pointed an icy glare.

"Sora, your mom just told the gym teacher that you can't dress out,"

'_Oh god! What did she say!_' By the look on Sora's face, Wakka continued.

"Your mom said you had unfinished **business** with Riku here," with that, Tidus and Wakka walked out of the locker room, leaving helpless Sora to fend for himself, shirtless and with his school uniform pants on.

"Stop it!" This is **so** mortifying!" Sora whimpered, Riku's hands slipping into his pants.

"**STOP!**" Riku rolled his eyes. He kissed Sora, no tongue involved.

"You better get use to this; we **are** spending half a year together. By that time, you and I would be **sleeping buddies**!" he emphasized the last words by unbuttoning Sora's pants and unzipping them. Sora writhed in frustration under the silver hair teen.

"STOP!" he said, thrashing little fists in the air. To stop the brunette, Riku grabbed his belt and securely wrapped it around the boy's forearms. The belt began to tug at his arms painfully.

"Now," Riku kissed Sora, this time it was more forceful. Sora's pleas were muffled. His kisses lowered to Sora's chin. "You," another kiss on his neck, "Can't," a kiss on his chest, "Resist," a kiss on his belly, "Me." His head lowered between Sora's legs. Riku slipped the uniform pants off of Sora completely. Silent tears were at the verge. Riku then took out the brunette's hard dick out of his boxer's and took Sora in his mouth.

"RIKU! NOOOO!" Sora could feel Riku's tongue on him, savoring it all. The tears released in his eyes. Sora sobbed loudly. By this, Riku came up an abrupt halt. He looked up.

Sora's eyes were all red and wet, and his face was covered in sweat and tears.

'_Oh my god! What the **hell** am I doing…!_'

"Sora, I…" Sora didn't protest or say anything back. He just cried like a baby. Riku did **not** know how to react. He began to put Sora's pants back on; making sure his libido would stay in control. He continuously apologized; Sora did nothing but cried. When he had removed the belt though, he felt a sudden sting on his face. Before the older teen could react, Sora took all his belongings and ran out of the locker room from the back.

'_De ja vu…_' Riku thought.

—

"Okay, what happened at school, Riku?" A grimace spread across the 17 year olds face.

"Nothing…" he muttered, passing Mi-Yae by. Oh, his mother knew better.

"Riku, on the couch! Now," Riku stopped. This only meant one thing: Mi-Yae would talk to Riku, like a regular son.

'_Shit!_' Riku followed his mother and sat right at the edge of the couch, away from his mother, his face crossed. Mi-Yae sighed.

"So, what happened?"

"I almost raped Sora today," he muttered angrily. Mi-Yae gasped.

"Oh, Lord! Riku, how could you!"

"I couldn't help it! It was his fault; he was shirtless!" Mi-Yae narrowed her eyes.

"So, anytime you see Sora shirtless, your libido goes out of control?"

"Exactly," Mi-Yae rolled her eyes.

"What made **you** stop? I mean, once you start, you don't stop 'til you're satisfied," An image of Sora crying appeared in Riku's mind. It reminded him of Sora on that tape; helpless, crying, and frail. Riku put his head in his hands.

"He cried. It really hurt deep down…" he murmured quietly. Mi-Yae nodded. She got up.

"You'll be lucky if Sora ever talks to you again," she walked away from Riku and walked into her office, closing the door. Riku just sat there on his couch, cursing at himself.

"What the **fuck** am I going to do!"

—

_**RING! RING!**_

"I got it!" the brunette pronounced.

"Hello?"

"Saya? Is that you?"

"Surprising, yes. Mi-Yae, you sound stressed out," Saya informed. She heard a sigh on the other line.

"I am; Riku just told me he almost raped Sora,"

'_So that's why Sora's balling out his eyes, eating chocolate, and watching really sappy soap operas!_' Sometimes, Sora was sure good at really being a girl, especially when he was depressed. Saya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's **my** fault; I let Sora not dress out for gym because I wanted Sora to give in to Riku. I suppose Sora resisted which made Riku more forceful,"

"Hmmmm…alright. I suppose Sora's going to hold a grudge on Riku," Saya burrowed her eyebrows.

"Not on **my** watch! You know we only have less than half a year to make 'em a couple and get Sora to lose his virginity!"

"I think I have an idea…"

Great, the mothers are now plotting against their sons…

—

"Sora, are you in there?" By the sounds of crying, TV, munching of chocolate, and more crying, he was in there. Saya entered the very messy room, her attention on her son.

He sat there, covers over his head, eating chocolates, eyes red and watery. He didn't mind his mother barging in; he was preoccupied with the soap opera on.

"_I love you and there's nothing that can stop me_," Sora infuriated.

"**LIAR!**" he threw the box of chocolate at the TV. "**YOU DON'T LOVE TIFFANY! YOU JUST WANNA HAVE A QUICK FUCK AND LEAVE HER, YOU SICK BASTARD!**" Sora held the covers tighter, burying his face on his knees.

"Stupid Riku…" he sniffled.

'_God, he looked helpless._' Saya thought. His crying increased in volume. No wonder sometimes he could be annoying.

"Sora?" no answer, "Sora?" silence, "SORA!" Sora finally looked up, tears still overflowing. Saya shook her head.

"Stop crying over a small thing,"

"YOU!" he pointed at his mother, "ARE AS SICK AS RIKU HIMSELF!" Saya was surprised at her son's outburst.

"Look Sora, I don't molest you--!"

"BUT YOU MAKE RIKU MOLEST **ME** WHICH IS **SICKER!**" Saya glared at her son coldly.

"By the looks of today, you seem to be indulged in the act!" She snapped. Sora just shut his mouth and looked away from his mother. He didn't need her; he didn't need anybody.

"Um…am I interrupting something…?"

Riku was standing at the doorway of the room, a lopsided smile on his face. Sora glared at him then looked away.

Like he said, he didn't need anybody. Not even Riku.

Saya sighed. "No, Riku why are you…?" Riku looked at his Vans Quincy shoes.

"I came to apologize…" Saya frowned.

"I told your mother it was my fault, not yours. But apparently," she pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "This kid thinks it's **your** entire fault." Riku looked over Saya's shoulder. Riku couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Sora, cute and cheerful, was sitting on his bed, covers around his shoulder, making him look even younger, tears on his face. Sora was right; it **was** Riku's fault. He had a decision to make; either let Sora just sit there and talk to him or molest him, almost rape him.

Riku had picked the second option. As always in Sora's case.

."Hey, Sora…" he couldn't help the trembling in his voice. He was afraid that the boy would just not talk to him or maybe just kill him right there.

"Shove it, you asshole," Sora hissed. Riku looked at Saya; she shook her head. She motioned Riku to follow her to the kitchen, away from Sora's tantrum. As soon as they closed the door, Sora felt awful.

How could have ignored Riku like that; he liked him. And apparently if Riku came here to just apologize to Sora instead of just molesting the 15 year old that meant that Riku cared about his feelings.

Or maybe he was just forced, Sora contradicted. Sora just laid there on his bed, covers over his head.

Riku sat there calmly as Saya poured tea in his cup. He muttered a thank you as soon as the woman sat.

"Riku, is there something else on your mind…?" Riku couldn't bear the burden. He had to tell somebody, anybody other than Sora.

"I…well…did you know that Sora didn't even send an audition tape…?" he started. Saya gave him a surprised look but she calmed herself.

"No, I didn't know that." Riku sighed.

'_Okay…just tell her how…_'

"Well…someone sent a tape of Sora…kinda doing something inappropriate," Saya thought of something of what Kairi and Selphie were talking about.

"_Kairi…either Sora sent an audition tape or Riku watched your tape of Sora,"_

"Did Kairi send the tape?" Riku gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh…yeah…how did **you** know?" Saya took a sip of her tea.

"Heard them talking about it when you announced the winner," she answered. Riku covered his face with a hand.

'_This is now or never…_'

"It was a tape of Sora naked and—!" Saya held up a hand.

"Say no more. I think I got the point…" Riku gave her serious look.

"No you don't! Sora was helpless; I think he was raped by Kairi and thought she was a guy!" Saya put a finger to her mouth.

"Keep it down; I don't want Sora to know that we're talking about this. He'd be very pissed at everyone then," she whispered. Riku lowered his volume.

"Anyways, Sora thinks he's not a virgin; I think when I was…uh…"

"You don't have to say it," Saya smiled.

"Okay. While we were…yeah…Sora began crying. That must have triggered something from that incident with Kairi," A lift of the spirit rushed through the teen. He felt much better.

"So Sora thinks he's not a virgin; he's too afraid to tell me and that's why he doesn't want to get involved in a relationship with anybody because of what Kairi did?" Riku nodded. Saya rolled her eyes.

"God, Sora! You didn't lose your virginity!" Riku frowned.

"Well, Kairi only used a condom covered finger and inserted--!" Saya gave him a disgusted look.

"**EWWWW!** Don't give me details!" Riku chuckled. Saya was the very opposite of Mi-Yae; very active and energetic but she did have some characteristics of his mother. Like the idea of him and Sora being a couple. A couple…

Riku liked the idea too.

"You better tell your mother too." Saya informed. Riku agreed. His mother had to be part of this too. But he knew Sora wasn't ready yet.

"You can you tell Sora I'm really sorry…" Riku asked.

"Talk is cheap," Saya said, giving Riku a devious grin. Scary was the word that described the two mothers.

"Just kiss him softly and lightly bite his earlobe. That'll make Sora forgive you," Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that **make** Sora punch the crap out of me…?" Saya shrugged.

"I never tried it so, I don't know," Riku sighed and got up, leading his self upstairs to his fate.

'_Should I a) listen to Saya b) just follow my instincts or c) just apologize and see his reaction. Okay, if I do a, I'll get killed by Sora. The same would go for choice b. I guess I have to pick choice c._' Riku held his breath. He was in front of Sora's bedroom door. He turned the knob and peeked inside.

Sora was asleep. Not good…

'_Fuck! NO! Stop thinking about sex! Calm the libido down! Calm the libido down!_' Riku approached the sleeping boy, making sure his mind was as naïve as possible.

If it **were** possible.

The only audible sounds were Sora's soft snoring and Riku's short breaths. He shook the brunette on his shoulder. The sight touch made Sora's eyes open, and looked at Riku. Riku choked.

Sora…smiled.

"Why are you here…?" he idly asked, yawning. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to punch me…?"

"I already slapped you in the locker room. So, no," he said, smiling. Riku shook his head, looking at his hands on his lap.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you. I just…" Sora only shrugged.

"I can't help but look so cute shirtless," Riku rolled his eyes.

"So if **I** was shirtless, **your** hands would be in **my** pants," Sora blushed.

"That's **your** job!" Sora exclaimed. Riku could only laugh. No anger was hovering over the two now. Sora used a hand to wipe away the remaining tears on his face but Riku did the job for him. After completing this, he planted a kiss on both cheeks of his Sora. Sora didn't blush nor did he push Riku away. Sora instead brought their lips together. He was wrong; he needed someone. After what Kai (AN: that was the name Kairi had used when she was impersonating as a man) had done to him, he needed someone.

Someone like Riku.

Riku deepened the kiss, his hands running through the spiky brown. Sora enjoyed this; he enjoyed everything about the silver hair teen. When they let go, they stared into each other's eyes. Sora smiled and kissed Riku on the cheek.

"Stop molesting me, Riku!" Sora emphasized Riku's name by tugging a strand of silver. Riku glared at him, soothing the sore spot on his scalp.

"Don't try to resist when you know you love me," Sora frowned. Did he love Riku? Beyond the harsh and very casual exterior, Riku could be sweet and very loving. Sora rolled his eyes at the idea.

Riku, sweet? Feh!

End of Chapter 4

SC: I'm so sorry there was hardly any fluffiness in this chapter! I know you guys thought Sora was going to lose his virginity to Riku in this chapter but that happens later on in…I have no clue what chapter! But I just needed someone to cry.

Sora: Why is it always me!

Riku: Because crying is not my style.

SC: …

Cheekon: When will you actually put some action in this story!  
SC: It's not an action story! Yeah, there's a lot of molesting but…/looks around for Sora/ Sora/looks around for Riku/ Riku?

/moaning is heard inside of SC's room/

SC/sweatdrop/ Okay…

Cheekon/shaking his head and exiting/ Review!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not a Virgin

SC: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story and…COOKIES/jumps for cookies/ MUNCH!

Cheekon: … .

SC: munchy, crunchy…mphmpherf!

Cheekon: Huh?

Alter Ego: I think she says… /looks from the book of Cookie Translations/ she wants another cookie…

Cheekon: Really, AE…she wants another cookie…/holds out a machine gun/ UPDATE NOW!

SC/cries/DON'T HURT ME OR NO MORE UPDATES!

Fans: DON'T SHOOT HER!

Cheekon: Tell her to update then…

Everyone: UPDATE!

SC: Okays…I get the point you know…

Alter Ego: Hellooo…you haven't introduced me to the fans… /holds up a katana on top of SC's head/

SC/dodges/ Okaaay…this is my alter ego, Alter Ego.

Cheekon: Dumbasses…

Alter Ego: I'm the more girly version of SC when I have my days and then I could be more dangerous then her…

Cheekon: If SC got a hold of those energy drinks, I don't think that phrase would work for you…

Alter Ego: XO!

SC: … /eats another cookie/

Riku/barges in SC's room AKA her yaoi office/ WHERE IS THE FREAKIN' **LUBE**?

SC/blink, blink/ errr…why?

Riku: I need to do something.

Cheekon: cough…more like **someone**…cough…

Alter Ego: Riku…why don't you just wait until that other chapter when you have your way with Sora?

Riku: I **CAN'T** WAIT/points at SC/ YOU'RE LAZY TAIL WON'T UPDATE OFTEN IS THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T **MADE LOVE** TO SORA YET!

SC/narrows eyes/ Fine…I'll make Sora lose his virginity…

Riku/beams/

SC: But not from you…/smiles evilly/

Riku/twitch/

SC: HAHAHA/runs away/

Riku: Alter Ego, where's your katana?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** An obsessed yaoi fan girl…SaraChris…

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating: **M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER: **SMUTTY SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13! VERY SUITABLE FOR ANYTHING 13 OR OVER AND THOSE WHO DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS WARNING:P

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_I'm Not a Virgin_

Desire…

Sora could feel this and another emotion in his body that he was still in denial to say aloud. But he knew he felt…strange…

Clothes ripped off to show the sexy chiseled body underneath…

His hands searched for more of the creamy skin that was above him. It felt right to him to do this. He liked to be indulged in something like this.

A tint of pink on cheekbones…

After all, this was Riku he was talking about.

Another moan issued from his mouth, the older boy craving more of such delicious sounds. A tongue flicked out to taste the sweet sweat plastered on tan skin…a taste mixed with anxiety and strawberries (**AN:** STRAWBERRIES! X3) Hands dove into silver hair, loving the feel of silk between their fingers.

A bite on the neck, a kiss from darkness, a thrust of love.

Sora let out a scream, a tear of happiness rolling off his sweaty face. Another kiss, another thrust…

Nails dug into pale skin, a groan from someone's lips. Riku let out another thrust, his hands encircling the boy's throbbing member, pumping with a rhythm. A whimper and plea for more was obliged.

It was all pure bliss…if it wasn't a dream…

"CONDOM!" screamed the brunette. Sora sat bolt upright, blinking at the sudden light surrounding his room.

It was morning…The chirps of bird was heard from outside as Sora unclenched his fists from his sheets.

'_That dream was…yummy…_' Sora shook his head vigorously at the word he had just described his dream about Riku.

Riku…why did he have to so be goddamn sexy? Why did the asshole of a model have to make Sora almost explode in his pants?

"Sora?" a knock from the bedroom door signaled Sora's mother, Saya was about to come in the room to see what the outburst was about. A healthy shade of red covered Sora's cheeks.

What if his mother had heard? Did she hear all the noises Sora was making from the outcome of the dream? He hoped to dear God she didn't…

"Sora, come on; it's time to wake up," said Saya as she walked up to Sora's bed, raising an eyebrow.

"G'morning mom…"

"What was all the commotion about?"

"Uhhh…nothing really. Just having a bad dream," replied Sora. Saya gave him a look that simply said, 'really?'

"So if it was really nothing, why did I hear the word 'condom' from your room?" Saya asked a wicked smirk plastered on her face. The smirk reminded Sora of Riku…

'_Shit…Do not get another erection for thinking about the bastard…Do not get another erection for thinking about the bastard…_'

"Well…?"

"…" Sora mumbled something that sounded like something between "stupid Riku" and "sexy Riku" but Saya couldn't really apprehend what her son was talking about. She laughed.

"It's all right, Sora. It's normal for growing boy's to think about sex early in the morning," she said, patting Sora's back. He gave her an indignant look that he really needed to work on. Saya let out another laugh, covering her mouth just a little. A pout formed on his lips.

"Mom, I'm only 15. I shouldn't be even thinking about sex…"

"Or Riku having sex with you,"

Sora glared at his mother, averting his eyes so she wouldn't see the new blush that had now covered his whole face. Saya smiled, knowing that she had proved herself right, a habit that she had had since Sora had been going out with Riku (a relationship in which they don't go on dates but Riku still has the time to molest the crap out of Sora). She got up from Sora's bed and skipped out of the room, her stifles of laughter echoing the hallways. Sora narrowed his eyes.

Why did everyone have to be so weird in his life?

After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and putting on a red shirt and blue cargo pants, Sora walked out of his bedroom to smell breakfast that was lingering in the air.

"Mmmm…waffles…" murmured the brunette, walking dream like to the kitchen. Saya was standing in front of the toaster to get another batch of waffles as Sora took a sit at the table, fork already in hand. Saya raised an eyebrow at the sight but kept her mouth shut. She already embarrassed Sora for the morning, for now.

She placed a plate of waffles in front of Sora, who immediately poured maple syrup and then stuffed them in his mouth.

"Wank you, Rom, "

"You're welcome," she said, grabbing herself her morning coffee mug next to the toaster and sitting across from her son. Saya took a sip, watching Sora, grab another waffle from the plate in the center.

Wiping his face with a napkin, Sora sighed, patting his now full belly.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom,"

"I already said 'you're welcome'." she said. Sora gave her a toothy smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Mom, today's Saturday…What am I going to do…other than get molested by Riku?" he asked. Saya rummaged through her apron pocket and surfaced a white envelope with many stamps covering its front. Sora eyed the envelope as his mother handed him it.

"For me?" asked Sora as he held the envelope in one hand. Saya nodded.

_The Harada Residents_

_6417 Destiny Drive_

_Destiny Islands_

Was inscribed on the left corner in little letters. Using an index finger, he easily ripped the top off the package. He pulled out a blue tint paper and read:

_Dear Sora,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing. My bloody family has been moving so many places that I didn't have the time to write to you. Well that's all history 'cause I'm moving back to Destiny Islands on Saturday. Isn't that great?_

_Anyways, I hope to see you. Just to let you know, I've changed my appearance a little like I've actually gotten fat! lol_

_You probably haven't changed much; you probably still have that cute face that I've always loved X3._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Yuki, your 'secret lover' LOL_

_Just kidding!_

Questions were whirling in Sora's head as he read the letter again, and again.

Yuki was coming back…his childhood friend was coming back and staying…

Sora smiled.

"Mom, Yuki's coming back!" he exclaimed, waving the paper in front of Saya's face. She skimmed the letter and smiled.

"My, Yuki has finally gotten some fat in that skinny body of hers," Saya laughed. Sora had always remembered Yuki as the fierce red head who was very skinny and very small for her age. She had the personality of being very nice when she wanted to be but was very shy. For that, kids use to tease her.

_Shy, shy Yuki! _

_Is a dookie!_

They would sing to her as she cried. But then Sora had met her and everything changed for the better.

"_Hey you!" cried Sora, his still maturing voice at the age of nine booming around the school hallways. The other boys looked up and cowered at the sight of Sora. Sora was still smaller than all the boys but he packed a punch. Sora gave a glare at the boys that could make adults laugh but make kids cry. They ran away, leaving the curled up girl crying alone._

_Sora approached her, stuffing his hands to his pockets to find a handkerchief to wipe away the tears. Yuki stared at the boy with big emerald eyes, blinking to realize that Sora wasn't her imagination. Sora gave her his trademark grin._

"_You shouldn't let the others make fun of you." He said after cleaning her up a little. Yuki nodded, staring at the tile floor like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Sora tilted his head, his spiky hair following pursuit. _

"_I'm Sora," said Sora. Yuki looked up. She gave him a small smile._

"_Hi Sora…"_

"_What's your name? I want to be your friend,"_

"_I'm Yuki. I want to be your friend, too." Yuki prayed to God that Sora wasn't kidding to be her friend. When she saw the elated look Sora was giving her face, her face brightened._

"_I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" exclaimed the boy as he took Yuki's hands in his and started jumping up and down, making Yuki do the same. Yuki let out a laugh as other kids stared at the two with big eyes. _

Sora remembered clearly how he and Yuki had so many happy memories, going to the park and swinging on the swings to see which one could jump the farthest; being called the 'double trouble' of Destiny Islands. But one day, she had to move. Sora was heartbroken when he heard the news. He cried as Yuki hugged him and said 'bye'. Sora had asked her why not say goodbye like adults do, but Yuki had only shaken her head.

"_Saying goodbye means you'll never see that person ever again. I know I'll be back. Promise me that you don't get yourself in trouble without me!"_

Sora had kept his promise until he had met Kai. He shuddered slightly as he recalled the night. He wanted to forget; Riku was now his boyfriend (at first Sora hated the idea), Yuki was coming back, and everything seem to come to place now.

Saya frowned.

"Sora, you alright?" she asked. Sora only nodded, giving her another smile.

"I can't wait until she comes back!" he said. Saya looked at the letter again.

"It said she's coming today, Sora." The smile on Sora's face widened.

"Can I go see her when she comes?" he asked, anticipating a yes. Saya shook her head.

"She and her family have to unpack you know and they must be tired from the trip; she'll call to invite you."

The smile faded slightly at the news. At least she was at the islands, right?

—

"Damn, Sora..." muttered the celebrity, flipping through the channels without even looking at what was on. He was daydreaming about his boyfriend for the past day, issuing a sigh. Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora was too damn stubborn to actually do stuff like that willingly, which made the 17 year old model molest him. Not that Sora didn't participate; he'd blush, yelp, moan, or kiss Riku back. He had so many reactions; it made Riku pants tighten uncomfortably. Riku growled.

"Dammit..."

He began massaging his temples with his index fingers, closing his eyes. Another image of Sora naked appeared in his mind. Riku smirked.

He chuckled to himself as the door to his room opened, revealing his mother.

"Riku,"

"Hmmm..."

"I heard some family's moving into that room beside us."

"Cool," he said sarcastically. Mi-Yae narrowed her eyes.

"I was hoping you'd be interested."

"Nope. I already got Sora to molest."

"I didn't mean that 'interested', Riku."

"That's the only 'interested' that I know of," Riku said, changing the commercial about condoms to a show about cooking steak 100 different ways with bananas. Mi-Yae frowned.

"Well, too bad; we're going to greet them when they get situated." With that, Mi-Yae left, closing the door behind before shaking her head. Riku then flipped the channel again. Today was an off day, meaning Sora, Sora, and you guessed it: SORA!

Riku smirked. He got off his couch and walked up to his dresser. It was already 2 o'clock according to the clock on his dresser. That meant, 'SORA MOLESTING TIME!'

The male picked out a yellow fitting T-shirt and beige cargo pants. Slipping them on, Riku admired himself in the mirror, checking that everything was perfect.

After all, Riku was the perfectionist as he was.

Riku started putting on his shoes when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

The person outside of his room did not answer, but instead opened the door and tackled Riku. Riku was about to yell out, but instead was cut off clumsily by pink lips.

They felt familiar. Riku's eyes opened to see Sora's concentrated face before him.

Perfect.

Hands began to slip inside Riku's shirt, making him smile in the kiss. Licking Sora's lips to ask for entrance, Riku got what he wished for. Sora opened his mouth whole-heartedly, allowing Riku's skillful tongue to roam in his mouth.

Sora moaned, his hands faltering around Riku's shirt. He felt hands roaming downwards, towards his butt. He moaned again in the kiss when a hand kneaded his bottom. Hands curled around silver hair, keeping the desperate kiss to continue.

Not that Riku wanted it to end.

But the kiss ended as quickly and suddenly as it began. Sora got up to his feet, a triumphant look on his face.

"NOW YOU OWE ME MOM!" he called. Saya appeared at the doorway. She stared at Sora then down to Riku then back. She blinked.

"Are you serious? You **finally** allowed Riku to molest you?" she asked.

"No; the deal was if **I** molested Riku, which I did!"

Saya narrowed her eyes.

"Damn..."

Riku raised an eyebrow, very confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" Riku asked. Sora smiled.

"Mom said if I got to molest you, I get to be free from you for the day!" Sora said, leaping up and down. He cried, "IN YOUR FACE MOM!" Saya only shook her head.

"I didn't think he'd be able to, Riku." Saya said, offering a hand to Riku. He took it and flung to his feet, frowning at Sora.

"So...this is your way to prevent me from having my way with you, Sora?" he asked huskily, approaching Sora. The 15 year old stopped, backing away.

"Err—I suppose so..." said Sora, laughing sheepishly. Riku narrowed his eyes, smirking. He back Sora enough to the wall of his room, trapping the brunette with his hands beside each side of his head. Sora gulped.

Riku had that look in his eyes again...

And before Sora could react, before Sora could think of anything coherent, Riku's lips met his own. Instinctively, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, bringing the older boy closer to him, deepening the kiss. Tilting his head, Sora kissed his boyfriend back, opening his mouth. Tongues fought for dominance as hands began searching for more skin to touch. The moment would've continued if Riku didn't let go first. A rush of disappointment fell to Sora's face. Riku noticed this then smirked.

"You wouldn't want Saya to see us like this, would you?"

Sora looked over Riku's shoulder to indeed see his mother standing there, her own victorious look on her face.

"And I thought you **hated** Riku molesting you..." she walked out of the room, her shrills of laughter echoing downstairs. Sora blushed and looked up at Riku, but yelped when hands moved slowly to his hips. He closed his eyes slowly. Riku smiled at the reaction, leaning in for another mind blowing kiss.

"Mmmm..."

Riku tugged Sora's lips gently with his teeth. Sora let out another moan, his own hands coming to Riku's zipper. The sudden contact made Riku blush.

'_Thank God his eyes are closed!_'

Sora arched his back a little to allow Riku's lips touch his neck, savoring the feeling. He was in perfect bliss, his hand around Riku's zipper lowering. The sound of pants being opened, moans, and ragged breaths were the only things being heard in the room. Sora hadn't noticed that Riku was leading him to the couch without breaking their contact until he collapsed into it, Riku following pursuit on top of him.

They engaged in another kiss, Sora's hands clasped tightly in fistfuls of Riku's shirt.

Their lips moved in rhythm, creating both boys' erections constrict their pants. Riku's hands began removing Sora's shirt, only breaking the kiss to remove the useless thing. Sora's eyes were cloudy and so was his mind.

This was it, thought Sora.

Riku's lips hovered over the tan chest, lowering to suckle on an erected nipple. Sora gasped, his nails digging in pale skin.

A pink tongue licked the pink flesh underneath, letting another moan escape the younger boy's lips. Blindly, Sora's hands found Riku's pants, lowering them slowly. Riku shuddered slightly, but did not pull away.

This was it...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Riku grunted, irritated by being interrupted.

"WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU WANT?"

The door opened to reveal Mi-Yae along with a girl with red hair with a silver highlight, wearing a black beater and white cargo pants that Riku didn't recognize. But, immediately Sora knew who it was.

"YUKI!"

Sora got up quickly to hug his childhood friend, Riku almost falling off his couch in the process. Yuki smiled and hugged him back, a little puzzled by Sora's lack of clothing. When they let go of each other, Yuki pointed to his chest, giggling.

"I didn't think it was **this** hot to not wear a shirt." she stated calmly. A blush appeared across Sora's cheeks. Yuki's smile widened.

"I was wrong that you haven't changed," she said. She then tilted her head so that she was able to see Riku sitting on the couch, sulking. "And you must be Riku. Mi-Yae told me some things about you, like you're a model and actor. And," she eyes Sora. "that you're Sora's boyfriend."

The blush deepened.

"Don't worry, Sora," said Yuki, patting his shoulder. "I'm not upset that you like guys! I don't mind at all!"

Sora gave her a small smile, but the blush didn't diminish. Riku's eyes narrowed more at the sight of this.

"If you'll excuse me and Sora," Riku said, grabbing Sora's wrist but was stopped by Mi-Yae blocking the door, glaring at her son.

"No you don't. You haven't even known Yuki for five minutes."

"Five **seconds** is enough," he snapped.

"If," said Yuki hesitantly. "Riku doesn't want to meet me today since we **did** interrupt them, I suppose I could talk to him later. But not today. I have to talk to Sora; we need to catch up!" she emphasized her point by giving the brunette a smile. Sora returned it. Riku snorted.

"Too bad." Riku hissed. "I got Sora for the day."

"Nuh-uh!" retorted Sora. "I won the bet with my mom. I don't have to stay with you..."

Riku glared at him only to get a pout from Sora. Yuki frowned.

"Well...I could go with both of you guys..."

Sora beamed at the idea; Riku contradicted, scowling.

"No,"

"What?" Sora said.

"I said, no! She's not coming with us!" Riku growled, his hand around Sora's wrist tightening.

"Yuki doesn't need **your** permission to come with us! Besides, she's **my** friend!" Sora protested.

"But you're **my** boyfriend!"

"So?"

"_So_!" snapped Riku. "So? You're supposed to spend time with me, not that girl!"

"I do spend time with you; consisting you molesting me!"

"Last time I checked, you were enjoying yourself!"

"I'm supposed to!"

"And?"

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING?"

"Uhh..." interrupted Yuki. "I'd better be going...my parents are probably worried about me..."

"NO!" said Sora. Yuki blinked at her friend's outburst.

"YES! LEAVE!" yelled Riku, glaring at the girl.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!

"YES!"

"FUCK NO!"

"FUCK YES!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"DUMBASS!"

"MOLESTOR!"

"...VIRGIN!"

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

Sora hadn't realized that the words hadn't come out of his mouth until he heard Yuki gasp. He covered his mouth, appalled. Riku also stared, his mouth agape. Mi-Yae stood there, silent.

"Sora..." said Yuki finally. "You're not a...virgin?"

Shit.

"Yuki...I can explain..." he started but lost words. How could he explain it? How could he explain to Yuki that not only he wasn't a virgin but he was half forced into the intercourse? Yuki's eyes began to water, but she didn't know why. Maybe the fact because Sora had lost his virginity...and he was only 15? He might as well be called a new dad.

"..."

Yuki ran out of the room, leaving the three others to stare at her running back. Sora collapsed to his knees, his hands covering his face and the tears that were flowing freely.

'_How stupid...could I be...?_'

"Sora...I..." but before the words Riku was about to say slipped from his lips, Sora left, leaving his shirt behind and his sorrow. Riku could only watch as the one he—even if the thought scared Riku a little—loved was running, feeling so pained...

Mi-Yae let out a sigh, allowing her hand to smooth out her hair.

"This is bad...real bad..." was all she muttered.

End of Chapter 5

SC: Sorry for the delays...I know this was very short and not very good but my head really hurts...

Cheekon: SC's been having major headaches lately...she's been stressed...

Alter Ego: And threatening her to update is helping/munches on a cookie/

SC: Yeah...ow...my head...

Cheekon: So please wait for the updates to come... SC hopes to update TeXt Me next. The sequel of Let Today Be Like Yesterday won't be up probably for a couple of months. Maybe even for a year...please be patient.

SC: Please... /takes some pills to sooth the pain/ much better...for now.

Cheekon: So don't expect an update soon... /pats SC's back/

SC/blinks/ What are you doing?

Cheekon: What? I can't be supportive?

Alter Ego: He wants something...I can see it in his eyes.

SC: So can I. What do you want Cheekon?

Cheekon: ...nothing...cough, Shadow, cough!

SC: I heard that! You'll get Shadow later...

Cheekon/smirks/ Good.

Alter Ego: LEAVE REVIEWS, PLUSHIES, AND COOKIES!


	6. Chapter 6: A Needed Break

**Author's Note:** Well, see, what had happened was… I don't have really the time as I used to have to write fanfics. So. There's the reason why this little thing (and others, mind you) that haven't been touched for updates in ages.

Then, a miracle occurred.

Her name's Mika, and she's the greatest. She made me do it, you guys. She said she'd write this long awaited chapter, and many more to come. She's so sweet. She saved me from getting killed by crazy reviewers (holy shit! There's at least over 100! With cookies! Thank you so much, you guys! I want to cry now…), and well. She saved this story too.

**Say thank you to her in your reviews, please!**

**Disclaimer:**Would I really be _here_ if I owned Kingdom Hearts? -rolls eyes- Duh.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** Two crazy people. One who stopped writing but still thought of plot twist, and one who's now helping this poor, abandoned story come back to life

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating:**M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER: A relationship with boys who love other boys, especially ones that are at least six years older than them. Strong language.**

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_A Needed Break_

Sora stared dejectedly of his bedroom door, which he'd locked upon arriving to avoid Saya's continuous questions and explanations. He wasn't listening to his mother and he didn't plan on it either. Instead, he slowly, almost methodically, ate the mocha- flavored ice cream he'd grabbed before retreating to his room. He didn't even hear the depressing—slightly emo-ish—music he'd turned on in the background; it just helped to drown out Saya.

He had told Yuki and Riku he wasn't a virgin. And then Yuki had run off, leaving him hurt. Not to mention that Riku and he had argued—actually argued, with yelling and hurtful words. All their previous disagreements paled in comparison to this one, the other ones seemed petty and barely worth remembering. It was just too damn much for one stressed out fifteen-year-old to deal with; Sora needed a break and needed a break quick.

_'Where can I go to escape Riku, Yuki and Mom?' _Sora thought desperately, cradling his head in his hands.

"Sora! Your cousin Roxas is on the phone! At least talk to him!" Saya half screamed through the door, holding her breath. Roxas was one of the few people who could get Sora out of his self-pity stupor he was currently stuck in.

Sora robotically got up and turned the music down slowly before opening the door, accepting the phone and slamming his door shut in her face. Saya sighed but went downstairs rather than push the issue and make Sora worse, trusting Roxas to snap him back to normal.

"Hello, Roxas," Sora said dully, returning to his bed languidly, feeling slightly disgusted. He'd had a dream on this bed about sex with Riku and strawberry flavored skin… Dear, god, not that again.

"Hey, Sora! How have you been?" Roxas inquired.

"Okay...you?"

"Fine! Oh, I heard about you winning the contest! Is Riku really as hot in person as he is on TV and stuff?" Roxas asked, sounding abnormally curious. Sora had a nagging feeing that Saya had given Roxas all the dirt on the Riku situation. Damn her to fucking hell and damn Riku too!

"NO! He's a complete asshole who enjoys molesting people."

"I was under the impression he just molested _you_, my darling cousin," teased Roxas, knowing Sora was getting annoyed. "So when are you coming to visit? I haven't seen you or Auntie Saya in ages..."

"Not anytime soon. Riku's around and Yuki's back—wait, maybe I can!" Sora exclaimed as the solution to the "where" he could escape to dawned on him. He dug around under his bed until he discovered the location of his suitcase, and threw it on top of the bed before he began tossing clothes in. "In fact, Roxas, I think you may have just saved my sanity!"

"Uh...you're welcome? But don't you need to ask Auntie Saya...?" Roxas asked, thinking as he spoke '_What sanity?'_

"Hell no! Roxas, I am temporarily running away for the sake of my quickly deteriorating sanity! Please don't tell, at least not until I'm there!" Sora pleaded, zipping his suitcase. He heard Roxas sigh heavily and prepared himself for either his cousin's scorn or commitment.

"If you insist. See you soon, Sora, and have a safe trip."

"You're the best, Roxas," Sora said, hanging up. Roxas hung up on his end, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"I know," the teen grumbled, yelling to his mother that Sora would be paying them a visit without Saya. She came into the living room from where Roxas had been making the call, hands on her hips.

One could say she looked identical to her sister, Saya, except her hair being sandy blonde.

"Why isn't Saya coming?" she asked, half-alarmed that her only sister wouldn't pay her a visit.

"I don't know, maybe she's too busy. Anyway, he'll be here around eight if he leaves now. I'm going to hang out with some friends. I'll be home soon."

"Roxas, it's four," his mother stated flatly, eyeing his attire. Roxas wore faded blue jeans that were artfully shredded to expose veiled glimpses of his lightly tanned skin and were so low cut they bared the rise of his curvy hips. His black ribbed tank top didn't quite reach his waistband but went well with his black and white checkered wristbands. Satomi couldn't see those however because of the oversized black leather jacket he had taken to wearing recently that she didn't recall ever purchasing for him. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of her soon-to-turning-into-the-punk phase son. "And what kind of _friends _are these?"

"I'll tell you about them later, Mom. I have to go or I'll be late," Roxas said, dodging the question easily.

He ran outside and up the street before a tall redheaded man appeared around the corner. Roxas looked for witnesses as he approached, quickening his pace until he was in his boyfriend's arms, standing on tiptoes to receive a warm, soft kiss, arms around Axel's neck. He sighed into the kiss as his boyfriend's long hands pulled him closer, nestled in the curve above his rump, and Axel deepened the kiss, tongue relentlessly probing every inch of the hot, moist mouth that opened to him at the slightest brush of his tongue. When they finally broke apart for air—some six point two minutes—Roxas's breathing was coming in gasps, their faces still close.

"My car is around the corner," Axel said, moving to expose Roxas's throat for his lips but he was quickly stopped.

"Not here—someone might see. Let's go to your place," Roxas breathed, panting but not quite as heavily as a few moments ago.

Axel smirked, guiding Roxas to his black '64 Mustang convertible with ice blue flames and gently putting him in the passenger seat. Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder, entwining their fingers as the twenty-one-year-old drove one handed. Roxas liked it when Axel drove him around like this alone. He didn't have to worry about his mother or school or Axel getting jealous about some stupid thing; at moments like this they were just two males cuddling with small, meaningful touches full of affection.

"Hey, Axel, how was your day?"

"Fine...Yours?" Axel asked after a pregnant pause, watching Roxas snuggle against him out of the corner of his eye. He used their interlocked hands to brush a few stray strands of blond locks out of Roxas's eyes, waiting as patiently as he could for his answer.

"Same old, same old...I got a call from my aunt, Saya. My cousin Sora's coming to stay...I told you about him right? Innocent to a fault...he's the one who won the contest to date Riku...Are you even listening to me?" Roxas growled, looking up, chin resting on the top of Axel's shoulder.

"Yes," Axel said, rolling his eyes as he put the car in park and shut the ignition off.

He pulled the smaller male over the consul and out the driver's door before shutting and locking it. Roxas obediently followed him into the apartment complex's lobby, trying to ignore the aging the bricks showed or the carpet in the lobby that desperately needed to be vacuumed at least. A cockroach scurried across the floor as they climbed the creaky staircase, passing doors with chipped paint and tarnished numbers nailed on. Roxas despised his significant other's lodgings but knew it was all Axel could afford between college and working at the local club, Organization XIII. At times it _was_ cool, because Axel got him in, no charge and all his friends were jealous of how easy it was for him to get into a twenty-one and up club when he was only fifteen without an ID.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" Roxas asked, flopping down on the old, battered couch that smelled faintly of smoke, Axel and alcohol.

Axel didn't answer, tossing his trench coat on one of the wooden chairs that was placed around the table that threatened to break under the weight of games, textbooks and magazines with tips and cheats for the aforementioned games. Roxas waited but when Axel approached him with a look of possessive hunger he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Instead, lips crushed against his as too-long legs straddled his hips, Axel making sure not to crush Roxas's lithe body beneath his own tall, lanky form. Axel discarded the coat—which he had lent Roxas—and began attacking his shoulder, listening to Roxas's moans as he slid the young boy's shirt off. Then the sound of Hoobastank's "Inside Of You: brought Roxas out of his enraptured state and he scrambled for his cell phone, trying to catch his breath as he struggled to answer.

"Ha-hello?"

"Hey, Roxas! Guess what? Yuffie—ROXAS!"

The called boy cringed as his friends fought over the phone on the other end, hoping no one screamed into the phone again as he slid to the tattered carpet floor.

"What is it, guys?"

"We got Final Fantasy tickets!" yelled Yuffie, the screaming girl. Next a boy—Lawrence—announced the important facts such as the date, time and amount of people attending, along with a list of the attending. Lawrence did this because Roxas had given the impression that his mother was super strict—which she was at times—and had to know every single little detail.

"Okay, thanks, guys. I'll ask about the concert and get back to you," Roxas said, hanging up the phone before turning to Axel. "Hey, Axel, do we have anything planned next Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Well...my friend got tickets to that concert for my favorite band..." Roxas said, caressing Axel's thigh. He hated having to ask his boyfriend to go out with his friends but when Axel got jealous...it was easier and safer to ask. No guns, knives, high speed chases, law enforcement officials firing guns and no nice people in lab coats with drugs, a padded room and warm jackets that were hard to move in.

Yeah, Roxas didn't want a repeat, so even though it made him just a _little_ mad that Axel didn't trust him, he asked.

"Huh...I'll see if we're doing anything," Axel decided, beckoning Roxas. The blond knew that he meant 'I'll think about letting you go', but he still crawled into his sweetheart's lap with only a small amount of hesitation, pressing his ear against Axel's chest to listen to his heart. The tall man traced designs on his small boyfriend's thigh, gently kissing the side of his neck and being extra careful not to leave any sexual marks where Roxas couldn't cover at home with a choker or something. Despite Roxas being timid about the touching he didn't stop Axel, because having to be cautious about where he left marks didn't mean that he didn't leave any—Roxas's neck was encircled by a chain of hickies he could hide. Axel caught his earlobe in between his teeth, sucking on it while growling playfully in Roxas's ear.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, grasping Axel's biceps as lips found his neck.

"Yes, Roxie?" The other murmured against his bared nipple that he was now nipping and sucking on to hear Roxas's helpless mewls.

"I love you."

Axel smirked and kissed his boyfriend deeply, replying only when he could barely breathe and Roxas was gasping for air.

"I know."

—

Sora arrived at his aunt's in record time, a whole hour ahead of schedule. Then it was discovered that the clock was busted and he was really an hour late and Satomi began worrying about Roxas, who had yet to come home. She was on the verge of panic when the winded blond walked in, face flushed from running and looking a bit disheveled.

"Sora, you're here!" Roxas said happily, throwing his arms around his cousin and ignoring his gaping mother, who would momentarily awaken from her shock and ground him into oblivion.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Wonderful, let's get upstairs! We have so much to talk about—oh yeah, hey, Mom. Come on, Sora!"

Sora wondered if Roxas got them across the large kitchen, up the wooden stairs covered in thick, sort carpet and into Roxas's room fast enough. Since Satomi didn't follow he assumed so and examined his cousin's room, since he hadn't seen it in almost two years.

Roxas's walls were so covered in posters of rock bands, the most common being Final Fantasy, that only small patches of the white paint beneath were visible. The curtains were black lace and drawn so that only the soft blue lights illuminated the room. Sora watched his cousin fall into the queen-sized bed with its black covers that showed Roxas's favorite color, right after red. The closet door was closed but Sora knew mainly dark clothes hung from the rack and that a floor-length mirror was attached to the door. He could see a shoebox under Roxas's desks that was littered with various papers and momentarily wondered about its contents before Roxas yanked him down at his side.

"Well?"

"'Well' what?" Sora asked, confused by Roxas's tone as the blond gently, almost lovingly draped his coat on his wheelie chair.

"Tell me everything! You didn't come because you missed Mom and me," Roxas said sternly. Sora opened his mouth to protest but somehow the whole story spilled out-the loss of his virginity; Riku announcing him as his 'girlfriend'; Riku...and then Yuki's return. Roxas was silent the entire time, listening intently as his cousin virtually spilled every problem, worry and hope.

"So I had to escape. It was driving me insane! Uh, Roxas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But...hmm, why not call Yuki up and talk that way? Explain it to her, Sora, she sees you as the embodiment of innocence. Riku, on the other hand, is trickier to deal with."

"Why?"

"Saya's helping him," Roxas pointed out, biting his lip.

"No, Roxas, I mean why am I going to have to 'deal' with him?" Sora asked, confused as he watched Roxas pace.

"Your fight, for one thing. Although, it could cause him to be nicer to Yuki. It really, really depends. I'm not sure what I can do; my someone just gets jealous easy," Roxas admitted, shrugging.

Sora perked at Roxas's latest comment. "Who is your someone?"

"Oh...um, this guy I met, his name is Axel Kumagai," Roxas grumbled, nervous at the abrupt change of topic. He slowly unbuckled the collar Axel had given him to hide the hickies but Sora stared at the ring in awe, mouth open.

"What, jealous?"

"No!" Sora cried, flushing as Roxas chuckled, stripping down to his boxers and pulling on a T-shirt. Sora caught sight of more intimate marks, in more intimate places, as his cousin changed for bed and gulped. Roxas was his age but from the looks of things, he'd gone further than Riku and him. "Um...Roxas, how old is he?"

"Well...he's twenty-one," Roxas admitted, half-horrified he had voiced his beloved boyfriend's existence-and age-in the house he shared with his seemingly homophobic mother, and half-amused by Sora's expression.

"Don't you ever think he's just using you for...you know?"

"No," Roxas said, smiling as if in a daze. "Axel...he's not like that. Yeah, we're not exactly innocent but he wouldn't fuck and go...My relationship with that obsessive nut job isn't that. We're more than just fuck-buddies."

"Sorry!" Sora said, surprised by Roxas's defensive tone. From the way he spoke of Axel, he cared about him and was willing to be more than just friends with the older man. Roxas sounded in love or at least very, very infatuated but Sora hoped that if it was the former that this Axel felt just as strongly for his cousin. He would hate to see Roxas hurt by someone he obviously trusted very much. "So what's he like?"

"You'll see. You get to meet him tomorrow. Now go to sleep, Sora." Roxas said, pulling out a sleeping bag for the brunette. Sora climbed in, thinking while Roxas slept.

He seemed far more at ease than Sora with his boyfriend, as Tidus and Wakka had been with each other. So why was he the only one who was uneasy about how he felt for men in general, particularly a silver-haired sadist who delighted in molesting him? Because he definitely felt _something _for Riku, and felt it very strongly.

Was he in love with the evil model/actor?

'_No! I just think he's attractive! There is no way in hell I'm in love with that hedonist; he just wants in my pants! So why do I miss all his kisses and touches, the pleasure that he made me feel?'_

Sora gave up sleeping at six-thirty after two attempts and only succeeding in wondering how it would feel to fall asleep in Riku's arms. Walking over to the bookshelf across the room he ran a finger over the spine of a thick paperback with a homemade book cover made from thick black construction paper. He pulled the book out curiously and opened it to a dog-eared page, eyes widening alarmingly at the first part:

_...moans filled the vampire's keen ears as his mortal lover writhed_ _under him, arousing him. He lowered his pale, thin lips to the proffered throat, senses enthralled with the taste of salty sweat on lightly tanned skin, the scent of the other boy's thick brown locks and his ragged, breathy pleas for more. With a smirk the vampire sank sharp white fangs into the flesh, fingering the victim's clothed erection-_

Sora dropped the book in surprise, face on fire with embarrassment and lust. He stared at Roxas in shock, slightly disturbed that his cousin could read a book of this size and that he had, because it was quite worn. He didn't even want to admit that his pants were growing uncomfortable as he read the dirty book and that he wanted Riku to do some of this to _him..._

The book slipped from Sora's hand as he fell asleep, head rolling onto his shoulder. He let out a soft moan and shuddered, rousing a confused Roxas. With some effort Roxas managed to get up and drape a blanket around his cousin before climbing back into bed, book in hand. He thumbed through it until he reached the part Sora was on, snickering and wondering what Sora thought of his yaoi vampire novel.

In Sora's dream, he was back at Riku's, watching a stupid movie while he waited for him to finish showering. He finally grew too bored to wait and slipped into the unlocked bathroom, causing Riku to poke his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Sora? When did you get here—," Riku began but Sora slowly undid his school shirt, letting it fall to the white tiled floor. Riku watched him teasingly stripped his clothes off and climb into the shower.

"Do you want me to wash you, Riku?" he asked in a soft purr, looking up at his silver haired boyfriend through long dark lashes. Riku let the sponge fall to the floor, pinning Sora against the cool, wet tiles of the wall and slowly kissed him, tongue thoroughly examining every inch of Sora's open mouth. Passion flared in him as his arms wrapped around Riku's pale neck, tongue joining in the erotic dance through each other's mouth. Fingers ran down his sides to his hips, pulling them closer so that their pelvises ground together and he arched into Riku, gasping his lover's name as lips sucked on his neck. Heavy pants escaped him as Riku found his nipples, making moans rise out if his throat and Riku got on his knees, kissing a trail down his chest and stomach. Red faced and groaning he egged the older one as tongue thoroughly fondled him and he weakly braced himself on the wall.

"Now it's your turn," Riku whispered in his ear in a breathy whisper.

At this point Sora's fantasy was interrupted by gravity tilting him over so he whacked his head on the bookshelf.

"Pleasant dreams, cousin?" Roxas teased, eyebrow raised. His eyes danced with amusement and Sora narrowed his eyes.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You were moaning 'Riku, oh _Riku_!' in your sleep. I woke up thanks to you." Roxas said, smirking. He was already dressed in tight, unmorally low cut faded blue jeans that had sketches and phrases covering every inch of cloth. His shirt was a midriff exposing sleeveless thing made of black fabric that clung to him. Roxas had already unearthed a choker that matched his checkered wristbands and hid his hickies from Satomi. "Oh, and get dressed. We're gonna met Axel at the corner."

Rolling his eyes while Roxas yanked black combat boots on, Sora pulled on the outfit he had worn the day Riku made him his "girlfriend". They ran down the stairs and raced past Satomi and breakfast to the corner, where Axel was waiting.

At least Sora figured it was Axel who was leaning casually on a black Mustang that had probably seen much better days. The tall gorgeous redhead had a pair of amazing poison green eyes and wore black baggy clothes under a leather trench coat. Roxas confirmed Sora's suspicions when he stood on tiptoes to receive a loving kiss on the lips and cried the man's name in delight. Then Sora and Axel were introduced, Axel kissing Sora's offered hand rather than shaking it like the fifteen year old had expected, causing Roxas to giggle hysterically and Sora to blush so intensely his face glowed.

"So...where do you guys want to hang out? We can't really act like a couple cause Axel could get into a lot of trouble," Roxas asked once he was in the passenger seat with Sora sandwiched between him and the door, for Mustangs don't have a back seat.

"Well...what do you guys normally do?" Sora asked, curious to see if everyone else's relationship was as unusual as his and Riku's.

_'Of course not,'_ thought Sora. '_Especially Axel and Roxas's relationship…'_

"Normally we hit the arcade," Roxas replied. "That's actually where we met. Axel was playing some game near the dancing one and—you remember Lawrence, right? Anyway, he pushed me off the platform and I fell into Axel. Well, him being completely nuts, he just looks at me—mind you, I was straddling his waist and our faces were about three inches apart—and asks _me to lunch_. Honestly, it was the stupidest, yet funniest way I ever wound up dating someone," recalled the petite blonde, who smiled.

"And you guys started dating? Just like that?" Sora asked and Axel laughed, shaking his head.

"No! We didn't even go to lunch; he just slapped me and walked off. Then Lawrence gave me his number—other than you, Lawrence is the only other person who knows we're together—and said to call him. I wouldn't leave poor Roxie alone until he agreed to go out dinner with me," Axel confessed, grinning.

Roxas stuck his tongue out and Axel, who had just parked outside the arcade, licked it, making his boyfriend complain. Sora simply laughed, wishing Riku was that sweet at times and would settle for simple, cute gestures. Although from past experience, he figured a snowball had a better chance in hell than he did of that happening. What exactly was Riku doing now though?

—

At that precise moment in time, Riku was lying sprawled on the couch with Sora's forgotten shirt, nose buried in the cloth. Mi-Yae couldn't get him to move despite saying Sora didn't want a moping dog that wouldn't even attempt to talk to him. Now she was waiting for Saya to drag a reluctant Sora back to force him to talk to Riku and Yuki, who had tried several times to chat with her old friend's boyfriend. Each visit had ended with Riku slamming the door in her face and cursing her to oblivion. Since Riku had an interview soon, she was on the verge off dressing him herself and calling Saya when frantic knocking distracted her.

"He—Saya? What are you doing here? And where's Sora?" Mi-Yae asked worriedly, taking in Saya's tearstained face and tangled hair. She looked like she hadn't slept and spent the night balling her eyes out.

"Sora isn't here?"

"Saya? Saya, what the hell do you mean, 'Sora isn't here?'" Riku asked, getting up and approaching as Mi-Yae guided Saya to the kitchen. Riku followed, biting his lip as the two women sat down at the table.

"Sora ran away right after he finished talking to his cousin when we got home," Saya explained while Mi-Yae got her some tea. She murmured a "thank you" while Riku yanked a plain black T-shirt over his head that was a little too tight but went well with his baggy denim cargo pants. He was trying to keep calm but Mi-Yae could see her son was livid with Sora for leaving without so much as a "Bye!"

"Maybe Sora went _there_," Riku said, barely containing his fury. He was restraining himself from demanding Saya gave him the address of where Sora could be while Mi-Yae persuaded Saya to call her sister in hopes Sora was there rather than on the streets. Saya complied, dialed Satomi, explaining the situation to her in a quiet voice.

"So he _is_ at your place Satomi? Thank God, can I talk to him? Oh, him and Roxas went out? Well, they haven't seen each other in ages; I guess he could stay for a couple days if it's all right with you, Sis...Thanks, Satomi. Give Roxas my love...yeah, you too. Bye."

"Well?" Riku asked as Saya hung up, fists clenched.

"Sora will be there for a bit. Riku, he needs time away from you to decide he's ready for you. And he still doesn't know about what Kairi did. He still thinks he isn't a virgin."

Riku nodded, wondering what he could do to Sora when he returned. He _could _always spank the evil little bitch's perfect ass red before he fucked him senseless. Or maybe tie him to the bedposts...there was a lot of possibilities with this.

He was straining to remain calm...or as calm as he could be. He wasn't an actor for nothing. Unfortunately Mi-Yae noticed and knew exactly what Riku was probably thinking about what he could do to Sora once the poor boy was within grabbing distance.

"Riku, he probably needs time to prepare for whatever you're planning to do to him."

"Oh, I'm gonna do something to him. I'm gonna make a list of things I'm gonna do to that little bitch when I get my hands on him again!" Riku yelled as he stormed into his room, ignoring the stares of both mothers on him.

"Wow," Mi-Yae said, thoroughly impressed.

"Yeah, he's really mad. Poor Sora."

"No, I meant _wow_, Sora got him to willingly write," Mi-Yae said, turning to look at Saya, who was laughing her head off. Mi-Yae grinned, biting her lip when Riku came out with a determined expression on her face. "Uh...Riku?"

"I'm going out. I have to buy things..."

"Riku, you have an interview. Do that, _and then_ go buy whatever toys you want. I have no doubt most of them are located in an adult store and none are open now," Mi-Yae told him as Saya tried to stifle her laughter.

"Damn, you're right! Nothing's open right now...Oh! Internet!" cried Riku as inspiration struck. If the Internet could provide him with unlimited porn, it could provide him with what he needed now.

"Interview first!" Mi-Yae said, right as someone knocked on the door for the second time in less than an hour. "Or do you want everyone to know your girlfriend from the contest ran off and you're on an online sex toy hunt to punish the aforementioned runaway girlfriend?"

"I don't care—" Riku hissed as Saya opened the door, letting a journalist in. He plastered a winning smile on his face, mentally promising his mother she'd rue the day she gave birth to him.

—

Sora watched Roxas and Axel, absolutely fascinated by the intricacy of their relationship. After three straight hours of nonstop, intense gaming rated M for Axel's...um,_ stunning _vocabulary that traumatized several little kids, Axel took them out to lunch at a relatively nice restaurant. Then they went to Axel's apartment so that Roxas and the apartment's renter could cuddle.

They had come in and Sora found himself curled up in a chair that was loosing its stuffing while Roxas sat in Axel's lap, innocently discussing what they were doing on Saturday. Sora got the impression that his cousin was really asking for permission to attend a concert with a group of friends and that he really wanted to go.

"So...are we doing anything Saturday? 'Cause I kinda wanted to go to that concert...but if we're doing something I don't have to..." Roxas said, looking hopefully at his redheaded boyfriend. Since they had arrived Axel had disentangled himself from Roxas to make them all smoothies containing ice, strawberries, lemonade and bananas and was obviously thinking about this.

"I have work, Roxie. I think you'll have more fun there than with me, so go to the concert. It is your favorite band," Axel said, giving Sora a smoothie but not Roxas.

"Yes...thanks...Wait, why don't _I_ get a smoothie?" Roxas asked, yelping when he was yanked back into his boyfriend's lap. Axel didn't answer verbally, instead taking a mouthful of his smoothie and pressing his lips to Roxas's. The blond automatically opened his mouth and got exactly what he wanted. When Axel pulled away smirking, he gulped. "Oh," was all that he really managed.

Sora, deciding that watching them eat their shared smoothie was rude, began playing Devil May Cry 3. Axel stopped feeding Roxas with his own mouth every once in awhile to tell Sora what to do.

Sora did notice that despite his earlier statement about them being more than just fuck buddies, Roxas hadn't let Axel get that far. Axel was very cautious about the location of his hands, stroking the smaller boy's sides and arms while Roxas gave back timid touches on the other's chest and neck. This only caused Sora to think even _more_ about how Riku handled him.

Axel took into account that Roxas was a virgin and was playful but didn't force himself on his inexperienced boyfriend. Riku all but shoved him down and made attempts at fucking him senseless. Okay, so it wasn't horrible and he did like some...okay, a _lot _of the things Riku did, but there wasn't much consideration for him. Or at least not as much as Axel was dealing Roxas, respecting unspoken boundaries. Riku probably couldn't even spell the word "respect" now that he thought about. Riku was always molesting one way or another.

"Um, Sora, you might want to pay attention to the game..." Roxas said, just as he died. Damn. "Um, if you want, we could go home."

"No. You two don't get to hang out often right?" Roxas's expression made him sure Sora was right. "So we'll stay. Besides, there's nothing else to do—"

"Roxas, despite the fact that I'm severely enjoying this feeling, your pocket is vibrating," said Axel, surprising both teens.

"Pervert," muttered the blond darkly to his grinning boyfriend before answering his phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mom—uh, yeah, Sora's right here...really? So Saya was just worried? Yeah, I'll tell Sora. Yeah, we'll be home soon...love you too. Bye."

"Mom knows I'm here?" Sora asked, face colorless. If Saya knew, no doubt Riku did as well. Would the silver haired actor _really _come after him and force him to go home? Knowing Riku...he'd probably drag Sora kicking and screaming back to his condo to finish what he started.

"Yeah. But everyone agreed you needed to escape—I mean, take a break from Riku." Roxas said, smiling at the relief in Sora's eyes. Axel, who was currently nuzzling his young boyfriend's neck, sighed deeply and kissed Roxas once more rather roughly before picking the boy up off his lap. "Um, Axel?"

"You two should go, Roxie. I've got work tonight and I can't take another sleepless day and night. I'll call you soon," Axel said, not looking at all happy at having to kick his boyfriend out.

Roxas shrugged in acceptance and gave Axel a peck on the cheek, a dazed grin on his face.

"I love you, Axel. I'll stop as soon as I can," Roxas promised, guiding Sora out as the redhead sprawled out on the couch and fell asleep even before they reached the door. On the walk back to his cousin's, Sora pondered that last exchange and he really wanted to ask Roxas but didn't know if he'd get a good response. Finally, halfway back, he cleared his throat to for attention.

"Um, Roxas?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Why didn't Axel say—" Sora began but Roxas stopped him by shaking his head.

"He just doesn't. Sometimes I wonder if he ever will. But when we started this relationship, we agreed that neither of us would say it until we're ready. I want him to mean it when he says it, like I mean it when I say it to him. Because I love him," Roxas explained, both enlightening and confusing his brunette companion immensely.

"Oh...huh?"

Roxas grinned and shook his head, dragging Sora with him back to the house.

—

"Riku...what the—why are you still up?"

"Busy," Riku muttered, clicking the mouse, eyes fixated on the computer screen. Mi-Yae leaned over his shoulder and had to stifle a laugh; Riku had not been kidding when he'd announced he'd use the Internet against poor Sora and make it his personal sex toyshop.

"I like that one," Mi-Yae said, pointing to an item displayed on the screen.

"...What are you doing, Mom?" Riku asked, sweat dropping. Who wouldn't?

"Helping."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed," Riku ordered, twitching like a rabbit. Once Mi-Yae was gone he clicked on her choice, knowing that you can rarely go wrong with motherly help. The doorbell rang, interrupting his slightly disturbing thought train as he studied his mother's choice more and ruining his sadistic mood. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, already aggravated because of the lack of Sora to molest, he stalked over to the door and viciously yanked the damn thing open.

"Hi, Riku," Yuki said, stepping inside to prevent him from slamming the door in her face. "Where's Sora?"

"Why the fuck do you care, you ran out on him when he said he wasn't a virgin."

"Please, Riku, would Sora want you to be mean to me, his old friend?" The petite redhead asked stubbornly. Riku opened his mouth to tell her he didn't give a damn then a _marvelous _idea occurred to conniving Riku.

It might backfire in the long run, but, hell, the actor had to do something productive to keep himself from going on a Sora-molest rampage.

"You're right, Yuki. I haven't been very nice. I apologize," Riku said, smiling sweetly, putting those wonderful acting skills to good use and politely showed Yuki to the living room.

Yuki, puzzled, slowly parked a seat on the living room couch. "So...um...do you know where Sora is? Saya—"

"Only recently learned he is staying with his aunt and cousin." Riku finished, plopping down next to her. "You know, Yuki, we don't know each other well, just our relationships with Sora. Shouldn't we be more knowledgeable if we're to be friends?" Riku said conversationally, hoping to find some weakness of Sora's that would make his resolve not to sleep with Riku dissolve. Yuki, on the other hand, blinked, amazed by the sudden personality change. Maybe Riku had disliked her before only because she had interrupted them.

That could piss off any horny bastard, Yuki contemplated for a moment before shrugging off at the notion.

"Well, Sora was my first friend..." she recalled, telling Riku the tale as he listened with rapt interest...or what was the perfect semblance of it. Being nice to Yuki plus her approval definitely equaled Sora in his bed. This was his best plan involving the brunette, minus the punishment he would ask Saya to assist him with. Mi-Yae had given her son a brilliant idea...

End of Chapter 6

**Author's Final Note:** I don't think I'll need Cheekon or Alter Ego to tell you—

**Cheekon and Alter Ego:** EFFING REVIEW! PLEASE! AND LEAVE COOKIES AND LOVE FOR MIKA AS WELL!


	7. Chapter 7: Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:** Um, I really have nothing witty to say except…Riku's horny. And I thank Mika again, because she's. So. _Awesome_.

**Cheekon's Note:** What the hell is this again?

**Alter Ego's Note:** A cookie?

**Cheekon:** …Shut the hell up.

**Author's Note II:** Anyways, I'd like to thank for the reviews from the last chapter. It made Mika smile. Except for one flame that I simply didn't take notice, everything has been fine. I'd recommend after you read-with a review, right?-that you should visit Benino-Chun-Sa's profile. She's an awesome writer, and if you like smut, go there and read. Reviewing her also would be nice, too. She so awesomely deserves it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game.

**Title:** I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is

**Creator:** An obsessed yaoi fan girl…SaraChris…

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi (that's a genre?)

**Rating: **M for Mature…language, sex, stuff like that…

**Summary:** Sora just isn't a virgin anymore and he just can't tell his mother. Well, someone actually taped Sora losing his virginity and they accidentally sent the tape to super model/actor Riku Misaki! Uh-oh…trouble! But wait; Riku wants Sora as the winner…and wants Sora to be his girlfriend (hint, hint: Sora cross dresses!).

**Sora's Note:** I hate all of you. I repeat. I. Hate. You. All.

**Riku's Note:** -drags an angry, yet so adorable, Sora into the nearest room and does things that should not be written in this PG rated Author's Note-

**I Know Your Little Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is**

_Heart-to-Heart_

Sora was ninety nine point nine percent sure that he was dreaming.

He couldn't remember going to Riku's, he didn't even remember going home. He let out a throaty moan as lips ravaged his neck, his body arching into the touch.

Hot moist lips glistened in the moonlight as they descended on his own slightly parted ones, hands easing his shirt off. He pulled out of the kiss and buried his face in the strawberry flavored skin, relishing in the intoxicating sensations that sent waves of passion through his body.

He was bending into Riku, begging for more of that exhilarating caress and not even caring that he was breathless from moaning and mewling…

"Sora, if you do this every time you fall asleep I think you should just let the ass fuck you," a voice said, shattering through the enticing haze of his dream and made him sit bolt upright, face on fire. Roxas was smirking in amusement, eyebrow raised to punctuate the oddity that was Sora's dream world.

The brunette released his once unrelenting grip around the material of his makeshift bed.

"…I fucking hate you," Sora growled, glowering at his cousin, who gave him a puppy dog innocent look.

Sora melted within minutes and crawled out of the sleeping bag he had been occupying during his little nightmare.

Yeah, nightmare. More like Riku-infested fantasy that transpired during his unconscious state of mind, as it had been doing frequently as of late.

"I was teasing Sora. I have dirty dreams about Axel, if it makes you feel any better," said the blonde teenager, who favored him with a suggestive grin. "And sometimes I'll tell him. When I do, he does some of it to me."

Sora didn't know how to respond to that blatant confession and looked away, face flushed as images from his dream came rushing back. This really needed to stop though. One was bad, two was embarrassing but three was just downright mortifying. Maybe it was his body taking Riku's side and attempting to lure him over to the dark side, because they have cookies.

Wait, what was he rambling about again?

"Hey Soraaaaa…" Roxas said, earning his cousin's attention again. He batted his eyes suggestively. "Do you wanna read my dirty vampire book for ideas?"

"No!" Sora yelled, flushing in embarrassment.

Roxas laughed and led Sora downstairs for breakfast, eating the pancakes Satomi gave them. Sora, who was lost in thought, took much longer than Roxas, who had to go upstairs to call Yuffie and Lawrence to give the green light on the concert.

He warned his mother and cousin it would be awhile before dashing upstairs so they discuss all plans, right down to wardrobe, with visible options. Satomi watched her blond child go and turned to her nephew, remembering the explanation Saya had given as to why Sora needed a vacation from his pushy boyfriend, and let out a miniscule cough to clear her throat and gain the brunette's attention.

"Um…Sora," she started, trying tediously to pick her words correctly. "Saya and I talked about you…and your boyfriend." Sora blinked twice before casting his eyes upon the empty plate before him. His finger fiddled with a silver fork. "I was kinda surprised to hear you had one, but then again, Saya always did say you would get yourself a good one," Satomi muttered, wishing she could come straight out with her offer.

She and Saya may have looked incredible similar but their personalities were anything but a mirror. Satomi had never been as comfortable as Saya talking about other people's personal matters and had always been the mature one between them, mainly because Saya had no capacity for maturity. Her sister would have been honestly surprised if Saya could spell 'mature' actually.

"Oh, um…"

"I know it's hard to have someone who's pushy…about things…" Satomi mentally slapped herself, not knowing why she couldn't just come right out and say what needed to be said. "…But if this boy really cares for you, he can wait for you to be ready rather than put you in a situation you would rather not be in. I'm not exactly the world's greatest person to talk to-I can never get Roxas to tell me anything about the boy _he's _seeing-but I'm here if you need someone to listen to you just rant and get rid of the stress," Satomi said, chancing a glance at the teenager, who was watching her intently with a perplexed expression on his face.

"I thought you were homophobic," Sora said simply and Satomi began laughing.

Sora kept staring, slightly disturbed by his aunt's sudden venture into Saya behavior, and wondered if he should edge away when she managed to get herself under control.

"No, Sora, sweetie, I'm not." She waved a dismissive hand, as if swatting away the giggling disease. Her lips curved up in a genuine smile. "Not with Roxas as my child. He doesn't know I know but…I want him to open up on his own to me. I want to meet this boy he sneaks off to see so often and the usually motherly things but…"

"I can tell him to introduce you, if you keep an open mind. He's dating someone…older," Sora said helpfully, staring at his plate as he continued. "But boy does he love him."

The brunette recalled the moment the two lovers shared back in Axel's apartment the other day. "He doesn't pressure Roxas to do anything; not even to say 'I love you' or make out or have sex. He lets Roxas set the pace, he's nothing like stupid Riku." Sora crossed his arms simultaneously slumping against the chair he was sitting on.

Satomi gave her nephew a perplexed look. "Riku's your boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," Sora nodded animatedly. "He pushes and pulls me into situations where we're probably gonna wind up fucking and never gives a damn about my emotions." The boy blushed slightly as his own vulgar choice of words. "Not to mention…I'm not a virgin and I just shouted it out to him and my old friend Yuki who moved away and just moved back."

He looked at any reactions from his aunt; she only simply nodded, as if she could slightly comprehend what her nephew had gone through back then.

"He's such an ass, why can't he just back off and give me time?" Sora ranted, letting out all the pent-up frustration he was bottling up. He told Satomi the whole story from start to finish, his head hung low so he wouldn't see the disapproval in her eyes.

"Sora…it sounds to me like you should try being more firm." Satomi frowned. "The easier you fall over for him, the easier it is for Riku to assume you're just being coy. Try telling him that." She reached out for his hand across the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I know I don't give very good advice but maybe you could ask Roxas's boyfriend if he has the hang of being a good boyfriend. I'm sure a man can tell you more about what goes on in another dominate male's mind."

At this, Sora narrowed his eyes in an inquiry way.

"Saya told me something like that once, so I don't know if it is good advice, but that's what I would do," Satomi told Sora, who was lifting his head little by little to stare at her with an expression full of gratitude and happiness.

He returned a hand squeeze of his own, feeling the love and warmth emitting from his aunt.

"Thanks, Satomi… I'll try that."

Little did the kitchen's occupants know, someone else had been standing there the entire time after hearing the words Satomi had first said to Sora.

Roxas leaned against the door staring at his phone and slowly hit speed dial on the first number in his address book, tiptoeing across the carpet up to his room, smiling at the tired voice that had answered even though they hadn't had much sleep.

"Hey Axel…if you have work off tonight, would you like to meet my mom?"

—

Riku smiled politely at Yuki, inventing the 8,964th way to kill her without leaving any evidence, and offered her a cup of tea when she stopped to breath. He wanted very badly to kill her and now he was forgetting why doing so was a bad idea. It was obviously very important or she would be dead by now…

"And Sora used to protect me from the bullies. How did you and Sora meet anyway?" Yuki asked and Riku recalled the brunette he felt so much lust and-at the moment-frustration towards.

Oh yeah, that was why she was still breathing. Sora wouldn't like it if the silver-haired male cut her open and rearranged her insides before cutting her into tiny pieces and shipping off a pieces of her so that there was one every mile on every square inch of land above water.

Aw, the images made his skin prickling in a non-homicidal way.

"It's a long story and it'll have to wait, I have a photo shoot to get to." Riku smiled-though one could see it as a grimace. "We'll talk later, Yuki, but if there's anything you want, just say the word and it's yours," Riku purred, trying to keep up the act that he liked her.

It was getting increasingly difficult and he really wished he owned a bazooka or something. That wasn't the only thing making him testy, though; every second he was constantly being reminded of Sora's absence by the building sexual frustration and the actual lack of Sora himself.

Riku had never thought on it particularly hard since announcing Sora as his because he had always been molesting, but there were other things other than Sora's looks and body that he liked.

Some traits were annoying, like his tenacity, but they also made him irresistibly cute and it was nearly impossible to get mad at him for it. Then there was the way he always melted into the touches and kisses that Riku gave him, struggling until they were both longing for it.

Their bodies fit so well together and he loved the taste of Sora's skin, the way the other gave in after fighting like mad not to get sucked in. He liked the struggling; it was sexy on Sora's part, but the consent and near pleading for more was far better.

It wasn't even the make-out traits that were his favorites. There were various little things about Sora that he adored, which made him want to be sweet. Like, when the brunette smiled genuinely and sincerely it always made the silver-haired male's heart skip a beat or two. Or a whole damned mile, but that was beyond the point.

They were ignored usually but without Sora physically there, Riku was finding much he appreciated about Sora. And the lack of Sora only served to anger him because he couldn't figure out what the hell all the emotions meant.

Damn feelings.

Not that their relationship told him much. Though in his mind it was the best damn one ever invented. He had an adorable, molest-full sex toy for six months, and then he up and left. Sora should've loved the attention from an actor/model, not run-literally-from it.

There were no strings attached, there was no commit, because Riku couldn't honestly commit to anything except making himself as happy as humanly possible. So why had Sora decided to just up and leave him, to waste their precious time on his cousin?

They could be having wild sex all over the place if the damn blue-eyed boy wasn't such a fucking girl about the whole thing. But that didn't mean that Riku didn't want to keep Sora. If he had his way with the brunette, he would gladly change his no commitment policy to include Sora on the "committed to" list.

Committing to _molesting the boy_, oh, that was always on the fucking list.

"Riku, honey, Saya called," Mi-Yae informed, smiling at her son and his departing guest. "She said Sora talked to her sister and that he might come home soon."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you for telling us, Mrs. Misaki," Yuki said, smiling at the older woman.

The older woman wagged a finger at the girl. "Misaki-chan, Misaki-_chan_."

"Yes, Misaki-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Riku!" Yuki corrected, waving at Riku as she left.

Once the door had shut, Riku took the Yuki voodoo doll he had constructed during school (it is Monday, a no Sora-Monday, thank you very much) and wrung its neck.

She had bothered him during every class when Wakka and Tidus weren't busy asking where Sora was buried or which ditch the twosome had stashed him in after the murder. Yuki had happily explained that Sora was at his aunt's and would be back soon.

Everyone apparently welcomed Yuki like she was the next big thing. How the hell does she just manipulate people into liking her always made Riku ferociously ponder about whether the girl had her own handful of acting skills.

Nonetheless, Riku reassured himself by saying that she would never be as good as him.

No one was as skilled as him when it came to manipulating people, because he always got what he wanted, and he made sure of that.

The grip around the doll's neck tightened as he seethed, thinking about the redhead's face and which object he'd use to pulverize her already ugly features.

"Uh… Riku, be nice to the Yuki doll. And get ready for your photo shoot," Mi-Yae said.

She watched Riku drop the small creation on the floor and carefully trod on it on his way to his bedroom before stooping to pick her son's choice in stress balls up.

The woman sighed, clenching her fist against the ball. "I hope Sora comes home before Riku makes enough of these to open a shop…"

—

Roxas nervously fidgeted in between his cousin and his boyfriend in the latter's car while Axel drove nearer and nearer to his house.

Axel looked completely relaxed and ready to meet Satomi despite the fact that it was his younger boyfriend's mother he was going to meet. Though, Roxas did appreciate the obvious effort Axel had put in because rather than his normal scruffy clothes, Axel had opted for his nicest dark blue jeans that were nether overly baggy nor were they skin tight.

His black dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit to expose a white beater beneath and the ever present black cord encircling his neck loosely three times with a silver ankh pendant. Sora had asked about the trinket and learned that Roxas had given it to Axel on his twenty-first birthday not too long ago since Axel liked necklaces and Egyptian jewelry.

"Here we are," Sora stated, trying to mentally ease Roxas's rising panic.

He had a snowball's chance in hell of succeeding but this was important to the blond teen and he wanted everything to work out for him and the charismatic redhead.

"What if she hates him?"

"She won't."

"But-"

"Roxie, calm down," Axel said, effectively calming his significant other who decided to voice one last thing by draping his arm over the other's shoulder. "At least let her meet me before you panic. She sounds lovely, I'm honored you invited me." To add his point, he placed a soft kiss against Roxas's cheek.

"Alright," Roxas sighed, relaxing under Axel's presence. "But if you start molesting me in front of her, I'll never bring another man home again."

"Noted love," Axel said as the trio walked up the driveway and to the front porch.

Satomi was waiting in the living room and had put on a rather nice shirt so as to at least be able to claim she dressed up a bit to her son, who had insisted she at least wear a nice shirt like Sora and him.

Satomi's eyes skimmed over the tall lanky body of the man her teenage boy had so desperately wanted her to meet so she would understand why he cared so dearly for the man and she smiled.

"Hello," Satomi said, extending her hand to shake Axel's but was met with a kiss to the knuckles.

"Hello, Mrs. Osaka, I'm Axel Kumagai and it's a pleasure to meet you." Axel straightened up, grinning ear to ear. "Thank you for letting me into your home. Roxas has told me so much about you. I know he probably hasn't divulged much information about me but I want you to know right off the bat that I really like Roxas and I respect him," said the tall man, his green gaze focused on Satomi's own blue orbs and said the same thing his words and tone did; Roxas was very important to him and he would honor the promise to respect him.

"I hold you to that." To the spiky redhead's surprise, she tiled her head and let a small smile manifest upon her soft face. "Please follow me; I have dinner already for you." She looked over to the smaller teenagers. "Roxas, Sora, could you set the table dear? I would like to ask Axel a few things before dinner," Satomi said, waiting until the blond teen was dragged away reluctantly by Sora to do as asked before turning to gaze back to Axel. "How old _are_ you?"

"Twenty-one, Mrs. Osaka," Axel told her, politely.

"And are you attending school?"

"I go to the local college, I'm getting a degree in bartending and working part time at the club near here, Organization XIII. I live in an apartment near the college and my mom lives two miles from here if you'd like to meet her," the man said, giving Satomi his brightest smile.

"I would like to meet your mother. I hope she's just as fascinating as you Axel," Satomi said as she grinned back at him before beckoning him into the dinning room.

Dinner was a subdued affair with various questions and answers being traded between the adults while the two teens muttered about whether or not Satomi liked Axel. The question was answered during dessert-which consisted of strawberry ice cream-by Satomi saying she wanted to chat with Roxas and asking Sora to clean up the dishes.

Axel automatically stood up and helped the brunette while the Satomi led Roxas away.

"Um…hey, Axel?" Sora finally ventured when they were almost done, hesitating until he was sure he had the older male's attention. "Um…could I ask your opinion on something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's bothering you Sora?" Axel asked, setting the stack of dishes in the sink and beginning to wash them. Sora picked the nearest towel up and took the dish Axel was about to set aside to dry.

"Say you have a boyfriend who's really pushing for you to have sex with him and you don't want to yet because you aren't ready but you like how he makes you feel and you wind up caving every time you two make out. How do you let him know you need more time before you have sex?"

His eyes never left the plate in his hands; his cheeks were insanely burning.

"Well…" Axel hummed, shrugging, "stupid as it may sound, I'd tell him directly. As my best female friend Tifa always says, men are idiots who suck at expressing their feelings," Axel said in what could have been a mock imitation of his girl friend's voice, making Sora let out a small giggle. "You're dating Riku Masaki, right?"

His question was answered by the indication of an approving nod.

"Well, he's used to everyone giving him exactly what he wants when he wants it, so let him know that you want time." He continued on, absentmindedly washing another dirty dish. "If he knows you need boundaries and you tell him why, he's more likely to listen. With Roxas I wasn't exactly going to throw him down and fuck him, but I did ask what he was and wasn't comfortable with so I didn't pressure him." Axel abruptly pointed a soapy sponge towards Sora's direction, setting a strict expression upon his façade. "Setting boundaries and reinforcing them is the best way to get Riku to respect you. I think."

For a few minutes Sora simply stared at Axel before he burst into a fit of giggles, confusing the redhead. He leaned forward, cupping his cheek in one hand while propping his elbow up on the counter, eyebrow raised.

"You _are_ perfect. I hope Roxas knows how lucky he is to have you," Sora managed, stifling his laughter as best he could.

Axel chuckled mirthfully, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I think _I'm _the lucky one. And so is your boyfriend Riku." His lips formed a soft smile. "You're a very special person, Sora. Don't let him or anyone else make you feel inferior."

"Thanks Axel," Sora said, involuntarily blushing at the compliment, and they resumed dishwashing, Axel staring at the bubbles in the sink.

"So…do you care about Riku a lot?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, surprised by the sudden question. "Well… I guess. Why?"

"You sound like you actually want to make this work. If you didn't give a rat's ass about him or your relationship you wouldn't be asking for advice from anyone. Maybe you haven't noticed but your voice takes on this softer, more loving quality when you talk about Riku." The redhead ignored the obvious denial written across the brunette's face. "This is probably unnecessary prying but…maybe you two need to discuss what sort of relationship you want. It might actually help your other problem. Oh look, we're done," Axel commented, glancing down at the now empty sink.

Sora grinned and put the last now dry dish in its spot and followed Axel back into the dinning room where Roxas was waiting.

"Hey, you two. Mom said she was going to bed. Thanks for helping and for coming. Mom really liked you, she said loads of nice things about you," the blond teen told his boyfriend, giving his cousin a grateful smile. "And thanks for supporting us, Sora. I don't think I would've had the courage to bring Axel home to meet Mom without you."

He accentuated his gratitude with a big bear hug for his cousin.

"It was nothing." Sora returned the embrace happily. He broke it apart nicely with a mouthful grin. "You two are both very lucky to have each other. I'm going to bed. Thanks for the advice Axel. Have a safe drive, good night," Sora said, ditching the pair to go mull over his thoughts.

Roxas chuckled, flushing when the backs of long fingers stroked his cheek.

"You are absolutely gorgeous in the shirt. You should wear it more often, Roxie," Axel hummed huskily, eyeing the white sleeveless dress shirt Roxas had thrown on.

"Maybe I will." The blond waggled his eyebrows suggestively before his face became crestfallen at a sudden realization. "But you have to go, it's almost ten…"

"Don't you want to walk me to my car? I still have to give you your present," Axel whined, smiling when the rolling-of-the-eyes blond took his hand, and walked with him out the door and down the gravel driveway.

They hesitated at the door before leaning into a deep kiss, for once neither caring if anyone saw them making out in front of Roxas's house. When they separated Axel opened the car down and climbed in, opening the glove compartment to fetch the promised gift. Roxas gasped when the velvety petals of a rose caressed his cheek and carefully took the single crimson flower, holding it close to his chest.

"Roxas?"

"Oh no…you used my real name. What is it?" the teen asked, ducking so their faces were inches apart.

Axel leaned and gave him the tenderest kiss they had ever shared before pulling back a little, their lips still touching.

"I love you, Roxas," Axel breathed, gently caressing his boyfriend's hair.

Roxas's eyes widened to the size of plates and his breath caught in his throat. Then he calmed and grinned, looking up into incredible green eyes that had hypnotized him the moment they met.

"I love you too, baby. Hey, um… Lawrence told me Yuffie has a spare ticket and my other friends really want to meet the boyfriend Lawrence and I tell them stories about so…want to be my date at the Final Fantasy concert?" Roxas asked, hands resting on Axel's thighs to balance his weight.

"Of course. I didn't really have work anyway, it's just…"

"You are so cute when you're jealous," purred the smaller male, teasing Axel's lips with a kiss. "But not _too_ jealous." The blond emphasized his point by gingerly biting down on the male's bottom lip. He leaned back to take the eyeful of the surprised yet evidently pleased expression on the redhead's face. "I mean normally guy jealous. Normal jealous is kinda sexy on you…"

"You're making it difficult to leave."

"Now you know how _I_ feel at _your_ place. Speaking of that, I was thinking…maybe, if you want…I could stay over Saturday," Roxas said, averting his head so Axel couldn't see his blush.

"I would like that. See you Saturday?" Axel asked and received one last fierce kiss before they gave each other breathy goodbyes.

Roxas watched Axel pull away from the curb and waved, blowing a kiss before going inside.

Sora was perched on his bed, eagerly waiting to talk about the visit with him and Roxas smirked. Maybe they didn't have the perfect relationship, but he knew that his mother and his cousin knew how he felt now; he was very blessed to have such an understanding mother, supportive cousin and brilliant, sexy, considerate boyfriend.

He just hoped that Sora managed to get the same and if he himself had to knock into Riku's head that his cousin deserved nothing less than the best, he would be there in nothing flat. Somehow though, he didn't think it would resort to that.

—

End of Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Um. Mika apparently likes Axel/Roxas action. XD Hooray for boys' love! And review please? It'll make both Mika and me really happy and on update-mode.

**Cheekon's Note:** Don't forget to review-

**Alter Ego's Note:** And don't forget cookies and visiting Benino-Chun-Sa's profile. Pretty please?!


End file.
